Deux coeurs, une même souffrance
by nictus
Summary: Elinor souffre de l'absence d'Edward pendant que le Colonel Brandon souffre de l'indifférence de Marianne
1. Chapter 1

**Chapitre 1 ****: **_**Pale**_** de **_**Within Temptation**_

Elle riait aux plaisanteries de Willoughby, son rire s'envolait en petite note de musique. Il ne pouvait détacher son regard d'elle. Depuis qu'il l'avait entendue chanter, il l'aimait, mais elle ne l'aimait pas. C'est avec un pincement au cœur qu'il les vit s'éloigner du groupe. Il regarda Mrs Jennings en grande conversation avec Mrs Dashwood pendant que Miss Margaret et Sir Middleton parlait d'excursion. Seule Miss Dashwood semblait à mille lieux de cela, le front bas, elle semblait plonger dans ses pensées, le livre ouvert sur ses genoux n'avait pas bougé d'une seule page. Elle aussi se leva et s'éloigna en tenant fermement une lettre contre elle. Jetant un rapide coup d'œil à la petite société, pour s'apercevoir que chacun était plongé dans ses activités, il la suivit.

Il la chercha. Elle s'était assise sur une souche et fixait droit devant elle.

_ Miss Dashwood.

Elinor se retourna et le fixa un moment, avant de lui faire signe qu'il pouvait s'asseoir.

_ Je… J'ai cru voir que vous n'étiez pas bien ce jour.

_ Oh… Elle rougit. Ce n'est rien Colonel. Rassurez-vous.

_ En êtes-vous sûre ?

_ Certaine, une mauvaise nouvelle, rien de plus.

_ Dans ce cas. Puis-je vous entretenir de Miss Marianne ?

Son sujet favori.

_ Je suis désolée des plaisanteries dont vous faites l'objet de leur part. fit doucement Elinor. Croyez le bien.

Puis doucement elle se leva mais au lieu de regagner le manoir des Middleton, elle rentra chez elle.

_ Prévenez ma mère. Dites-lui que je ne me sens pas bien, sans doute la chaleur. Présentez mes excuses à Sir Middleton et à Mrs Jennings.

_ Etes-vous certaine de ne pas vouloir que je vous raccompagne ?

_ Merci Colonel, mais la solitude apaisera ce…. Cette… enfin, merci.

Christopher la regarda partir, elle semblait si forte en même temps si vulnérable. Il savait par Margaret qu'elle éprouvait de tendre sentiment pour un jeune homme qui apparemment ne lui avait pas donné signe de vie depuis qu'elle était arrivée dans le Devonshire. Quand il rejoignit la joyeuse compagnie, il vit que Willoughby et Marianne étaient de retour et chantaient sur le piano. Encore une fois, sa voix le surprit, pénétra au plus profond de lui-même, réveillant des souvenirs douloureux comme à chaque fois. Il ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher.

_ Brandon, venez donc ici, l'appela Sir Middleton, Miss Margaret souhaiterait des détails sur l'Inde avant d'y aller.

Docile, Christopher obtempéra et quelques minutes plus tard, ses souvenirs le quittaient.

***

Elinor lisait ou plutôt, elle tentait de lire. Ses pensées avaient depuis longtemps désertées le livre. Que racontait-il ? Elle ne le savait pas et pourtant, elle l'avait lu des dizaines de fois. Elle sortit, sa mère et ses sœurs allaient rentrer, elles ne voulaient pas les voir maintenant, elle avait besoin de solitude. Edward… Oh, pourquoi ? Depuis tout ce temps sans un mot et là... Oh Edward… Elle marchait sans faire attention à ce qui se passait au paysage qui défilait. Plongée au fond d'elle-même, au fond de sa tristesse.

_**The world seems not the same**_

_Le monde ne semble pas le même__  
__**Though I know nothing has changed**_

_Même si je sais que rien n'a changé__  
__**It's all my state of mind**_

_Tout est dû à mon état d'esprit__  
__**I can't leave it all behind**_

_Je ne peux pas tout oublier__  
__**Have to stand up to be stronger**_

_Je dois me lever pour être plus forte_

Comment pouvait-elle faire pour être si forte ? Elle n'y arrivait. Le mouchoir brodé ne quittait pas sa poche. La nuit, il était dans ses rêves. Elle aurait tellement voulu extérioriser ses sentiments mais pourquoi faire ? Elle devait être forte pour sa mère et ses sœurs. Elle devait être là, présente pour gérer le budget de la famille. Elle s'assit à sur un tronc allongé, la tête penchée en avant, les larmes qu'elle retenait depuis trop longtemps coulèrent, les sanglots déchiraient sa poitrine.

***

Il la regarda pleurer, ses frêles épaules secouaient de sanglots déchirants. Il ne put qu'admirer la force avec laquelle elle montrait au monde que tout allait bien. Ses mensonges convaincants. Ses yeux, son visage si impassibles. En un sens, ils se ressemblaient, plus qu'il ne ressemblait à Marianne… Marianne qui en aime un autre tout comme elle en aime un autre. Il s'approcha et doucement lui tendit son mouchoir. Elle l'accepta avant de se redresser d'un bond.

_ Colonel. Pardonnez-moi… Je…

_ Votre mère doit s'inquiéter.

Pour toutes réponses, Elinor haussa les épaules. Les larmes ne coulaient plus mais ses yeux étaient deux puits de tristesse. Elle avait retrouvé sa maîtrise d'elle-même cette façade qu'elle affichait au monde.

_ Je ne suis pas dupe, ce n'est qu'une façade destinée aux autres. Mais, avec moi, vous n'avez pas à mentir.

Un bref instant, il croisa son regard.

_ Je suis comme vous, poursuivit-il. J'aime une femme qui en aime un autre. Comme vous, je souffre de cette situation. Comme vous je montre aux autres une façade destinée à éviter les questions, les remarques… Mais qui en crée d'autres, j'en ai conscience.

Elinor resta silencieux. Etrangement, ce que Brandon venait de lui dire l'apaisait, ou du moins, il apaisait le sentiment de culpabilité qui allait croissant.

_ Alors, fit-elle d'une toute petite voix, comme moi vous devez vous sentir coupable de leur mentir, de voir combien ils semblent si heureux, si indifférents à la peine qui nous ronge ?

Il hocha la tête.

_ Plus on essaie de se battre de se libérer de cette… _inclination_ et moins on y arrive… Je ne veux pas penser à elle, à son bonheur qui fait mon malheur en quelque sorte et plus je pense à elle.

Elinor hocha la tête

_**I have to try**_

_Je dois essayer__  
__**To break free**_

_De me libérer__  
__**From the thoughts in my mind**_

_Des pensées dans mon esprit__  
__**I use the time that I have**_

_J'utilise le temps que j'ai__  
__**I can't say goodbye**_

_Je ne peux pas dire au revoir__  
__**Have to make it right**_

_Je dois bien le faire__  
__**Have to fight**_

_Je dois me battre__  
__**Cause I know in the end it's worthwhile**_

_Parce que je sais qu'à la fin il vaut la peine__  
__**That the pain that I feel slowly fades away**_

_Que la douleur que je ressens s'efface doucement__  
__**It will be all right**_

_Ce sera bien_

Ils restèrent un moment en silence la main d'Elinor dans celle de Brandon. Chacun muré dans sa peine, dans son silence, dans sa souffrance. Semblables et pourtant si dissemblables. La peine, la même. Elinor regarda le soleil descendre à l'horizon. Demain, elle se lèverait quand les autres dormiraient, elle irait marcher un peu, tenter d'effacer les rêves de la nuit. Refaire son masque de gaieté et de bonne humeur pour tous. Une journée de plus à mentir. Une autre.

_ Miss Dashwood, commença Brandon de sa belle voix, si vous éprouvez le besoin de parler ou même de pleurer, je…

_ Merci, Colonel, je vais devoir rentrer.

_ Je vous raccompagne.

Ils marchèrent en silence. Le silence, un ami, songea Christopher. Un ami avec le temps. Faut-il continuer à vivre alors qu'elle en aime un autre. Prendra-t-elle conscience qu'elle a ma vie entre ses mains ? Que c'est à elle de décider ?

**I know**

_Je sais__  
__**I should realise**_

_Que je devrais réaliser__  
__**Time is precious**_

_Que le temps est précieux__  
__**It is worthwhile**_

_Il en vaut la peine__  
__**Despite how I feel inside**_

_Malgré mes sentiments intérieurs__  
__**Have to trust it will be alright**_

_Je dois croire que ça ira bien__  
__**Have to stand up to be stronger**_

_Je dois me lever pour être plus fort__  
_

Ils arrivèrent bientôt en vue du cottage des Dashwood et devant, le cabriolet de Willoughby, comme une tache à un paysage si familier.

_ Je dois partir. Fit brusquement Brandon.

Elinor décela dans son regard la tristesse et aussi de la colère. Elle hocha la tête et prit la main du Colonel.

_ Demain, Willoughby ne sera pas là, venez donc, nous pourrons parler, ma mère en serait heureuse.

Une lueur d'espoir se dessina dans son regard avant qu'il ne la repousse.

_ Je suis infiniment désolé, mais, je ne peux accepter…

Ils échangèrent un long regard et Elinor hocha la tête. Ils se quittèrent. Elinor se recomposa un visage impassible.

***

_ Elinor ! s'exclama sa mère. Où diable étais-tu, j'allais envoyer Mr. Willoughby à ta recherche. Le Colonel Brandon m'a fait part de ton indisposition, il a également affirmé que tu avais fermement refusé qu'il te raccompagne.

_ Ce n'est rien mère, ne vous inquiétez pas. La chaleur sans doute, je me suis reposée et je suis sortie un instant pour prendre l'air. Mais je vais mieux.

Mentir encore une fois. Une fois de plus, une fois de trop.

_ Alors, comment va notre cher Brandon ? demanda Willoughby depuis le salon où il se trouvait avec Marianne.

_ Aussi bien qu'on peut l'être. Elle monta dans sa chambre et reprit son carnet à dessin.

_ Elinor, tu es sûre que tout va bien ?

Elle releva la tête. Margaret était sur le pas de la porte. Un pli soucieux lui barrant le front.

_ Edward viendra. Affirma la jeune fille. J'en suis certaine. Il nous l'a promis.

Elinor ne répondit pas et lui sourit avant de se replonger dans son croquis. Elle se rappelait les merveilleux moments passés à Norland avant leur départ. Ces moments magiques où elle avait espéré qu'il vienne. Il leur avait promis de venir et cela faisait bientôt un an qu'elles étaient installées à Barton Cottage et il n'était toujours pas venu. Il avait envoyé une semaine plus tôt l'atlas qu'il avait promis d'apporter à Margaret, la jeune fille quoique désappointée que le livre arrivât seul maintint sa position : Edward allait venir les voir. Une lettre arrivée le matin même s'était chargée de démentir la petite, Elinor à qui elle était adressée n'en avait pas divulguée le contenu où chaque mot était comme une lame. Les larmes lui virent mais elle les retint. Quand sa mère vint la chercher pour le dîner, elle prétexta une migraine et resta couchée. Elle voulait effacer les mots gravés en elle mais n'y parvenait pas. Une voix, _Sa _voix lui disait qu'elle n'y arriverait pas seule…

_**I have to try**_

_Je dois essayer__  
__**To break free**_

_De me libérer__  
__**From the thoughts in my mind**_

_Des pensées dans mon esprit__  
__**I use the time that I have**_

_J'utilise le temps que j'ai__  
__**I can't say goodbye**_

_Je ne peux pas dire au revoir__  
__**Have to make it right**_

_Je dois bien le faire__  
__**Have to fight**_

_Je dois me battre__  
__**Cause I know in the end it's worthwhile**_

_Parce que je sais qu'à la fin il vaut la peine__  
__**That the pain that I feel slowly fades away**_

_Que la douleur que je ressens s'efface doucement__  
__**It will be all right**_

_Ce sera bien_

***

Il se retourna dans son lit sans trouver le sommeil. Il le cherchait en vain. Il revoyait le visage heureux de Marianne, il entendait sa voix d'ange. Le visage d'Elinor lui apparut soudain, triste, sombre et impassible. Il devait être le seul qu'il l'ai vue pleurer. Il se put s'empêcher de comparer les deux sœurs. Elinor, si forte et si vulnérable, altruiste, sérieuse. Et Marianne si spontanée, joyeuse, passionnée. Des deux sœurs, Elinor lui ressemblait le plus. Il repensa à Mrs. Dashwood qui aveuglée par le bonheur de Marianne négligeait Elinor. Elinor que tous pensait forte, docile, intelligente. Il repensa à Mariane. Il l'aimait mais elle ne l'aimait. Il soupira et se leva. La chandelle qu'il alluma projeta un ombre immense sur le mur. Il mit sa robe de chambre et descendit. Il s'assit dans son bureau et se plongea dans un livre, l'esprit ailleurs. Dès que le soleil serait levé, il prendrait son cheval et sortirait.

_**This night is too long**_

_Cette nuit est trop longue__  
__**Have no strength to go on**_

_Je n'ai pas la force de continuer__  
__**No more pain, I'm floating away**_

_Plus de douleur, je plane au loin__  
__**Through the mist I see the face**_

_A travers la brume je vois le visage__  
__**Of an angel who calls my name**_

_D'un ange qui appelle mon nom__  
__**I remember you're the reason**_

_Je me souviens que tu es la raison__  
__**I have to stay**_

_Pour laquelle je dois rester_

***

Elinor se leva. Silencieusement, elle descendit, même les domestiques dormaient encore. Le soleil se levait à peine. Elle sortit dans le froid de l'aube et marcha droit devant elle. La nuit lui avait paru si longue. Edward était venu, comme à son habitude. Elle marcha et arriva bientôt à l'endroit où d'ordinaire elle venait pour s'échapper de la joie de la maison. Quand sa souffrance était trop forte, qu'elle menaçait d'exploser, d'éclater au grand jour. Mais cette fois, la place était occupée. Elle le regarda un instant, il semblait, si triste, si démuni. Ses cheveux châtains clairs ébouriffés par le vent le rendaient plus jeune. Il était si mélancolique. Elle s'avança et posa une main sur son épaule. Il sursauta et tourna vers elle un regard étonné.

_ Je ne m'attendais pas à vous rencontrer ici. Lui dit-il doucement en se décalant pour lui faire de la place.

_ Votre surprise n'a d'égal que la mienne. Sourit-elle. Je viens ici pour…

_ Trouver le courage d'affronter le regard des autres, refaire le masque d'impassibilité et tenter d'oublier les rêves de la nuit.

Elinor hocha la tête. De nouveau le silence s'installa.

_ Miss Dashwood, pourquoi cachez-vous votre peine ?

Elinor se leva, marcha un peu avant de revenir s'asseoir à ses côtés :

_ Je dois être forte pour ma mère, elle a de la peine d'être partie de Norland, et, je dois m'occuper des affaires de la maison. Elle ne peut pas le faire. Je l'ai toujours fait alors… Et, je ne veux pas ternir la joie de Marianne. Elle est si heureuse… Oh pardon…

_ Vous aimez, vous souffrez à cause de cet amour, fit doucement Brandon, c'est un sentiment que je connais. Mais, pourquoi ne pas le trouver, vous savez où il se trouve.

_ Je l'aurais déjà fait si… murmura Elinor tristement. Et puis, j'ai reçu cette lettre hier… J'aurais préféré continuer à espérer plutôt que çà. Ce vide, cette sensation de néant. L'impression que quoique je fasse, rien ne pourra réparer ce qu'il a brisé.

_ Et que la vie qui vous entoure, la vue des gens heureux vous insupportent,

De nouveau, elle hocha la tête, il la comprenait comme elle le comprenait. Christopher la regarda de nouveau, elle était si vulnérable, si triste aussi. Impulsivement, il lui prit la main et la garda. Elinor ne réagit pas. Plongée dans ses pensées.

_ Il faut que j'y aille, fit doucement Elinor, le tirant de ces pensées.

_ Moi aussi… Serez-vous des nôtres ? Sir John organise une partie de pêche sur son domaine.

_ Je pense, j'aimerais y échapper, juste pour éviter à Mrs. Jennings de vouloir à tous prix savoir pourquoi il n'est pas encore venu.

Brandon soupira et acquiesça. Ils se séparèrent. De retour au cottage, elle s'activa à préparer le petit déjeuner.

***

Assis à côté de son ami, il ne quittait pas Marianne des yeux. Qu'elle était belle avec ses cheveux roux retenus en chignon. Elle semblait s'ennuyer à faire des paniers avec Margaret. Elinor semblait en grande conversation avec Mrs. Jennings. Un bref, il croisa son regard et lui sourit. Ils se comprenaient, ils se rapprochaient, il en avait conscience. Sir John aussi apparemment puisqu'il lui dit :

_ Miss Dashwood et vous semblez vous êtes rapprochés. Je pensais que votre inclination vous pousser vers Miss Marianne.

_ Parfois, fit Christopher, il vaut mieux se taire. Miss Dashwood et moi nous sommes toujours très bien entendu.

_ Certes, mais reconnaissez que vous êtes plus proches qu'avant… Et depuis cette conversation que vous avez eu hier, elle est partie bouleversée.

_ Sir John, malgré notre amitié, je crois que cela ne vous concerne pas.

_ Je suis tout à fait d'accord avec vous Brandon, mais, je ne souhaite que votre bonheur et si vous l'avez trouvé avec Miss Dashwood alors il ne me reste qu'à vous souhaiter le plus de bonheur possible.

Christopher ne répondit pas et se concentra sur ses lignes. Ses pensées fixées sur ce que lui avait dit son ami. Si effectivement ? Non, elle aimait cet homme. Et puis, elle savait qu'il aimait sa sœur… non. Il ne pouvait pas…

_**I have to try**_

_J__e dois essayer__  
__**To break free**_

_De me libérer__  
__**From the thoughts in my mind**_

_Des pensées dans mon esprit__  
_

***

_ Le Colonel vous dévore des yeux…fit Mrs. Jennings à Elinor, dire que je le croyais épris de votre sœur.

_ Il l'est. Affirma Elinor.

_ Alors pourquoi diable est-ce à vous qu'il sourit ? Et votre entretien d'hier ?

_ Mrs. Jennings commença Elinor, le Colonel venait juste voir si j'allais bien.

_ C'est vrai qu'hier vous n'étiez pas dans votre assiette.

Elinor ne répondit pas. Elle se replongea dans son livre, jusqu'à ce qu'une ombre arrive par derrière et le lui prenne.

_ Margaret ! s'exclama-t-elle en se retournant. La jeune fille lui rendit son livre et partit trouver Marianne.

_ Il arrive ! Mr. Willoughby il arrive, je l'ai vu du somment de cet arbre. Marianne, il arrive.

Elinor poussa un discret soupir. La journée allait être gâchée. Certes, c'était un jeune sympathique mais sa façon de se moquer du Colonel Brandon lui était horripilante et puis, encore une fois Marianne ne ferait que des choses irréfléchies. Elle désira soudain rentrer chez elle, se blottir dans son lit et laisser son chagrin éclater. Mais elle ne le pouvait pas. Il lui fallait encore mentir, faire semblant, duper pour ne pas que l'on voie la souffrance qu'il y a en elle. A quel point elle est brisée. Elle doit être forte. A quel point elle doit se battre pour

_**I use the time that I have**_

_J'utilise le temps que j'ai__  
__**I can't say goodbye**_

_Je ne peux pas dire au revoir__  
__**Have to make it right**_

_Je dois bien le faire__  
__**Have to fight**_

_Je dois me battre_

_***_

Willoughby salua tout le monde et partit retrouver Marianne. Christopher n'avait qu'une envie lui mettre son poing dans la figure. Mais en bon gentleman, il sentit qu'il était de trop et partit. En chemin, il croisa le regard inquiet d'Elinor, sa souffrance aussi, sa jalousie, son amour pour un autre homme. Comment pouvait-il voir toute ses choses en elle. Elle qu'il ne connaissait que depuis un an alors que sa mère, ses sœurs ne voyaient rien ? Sans doute parce son regard est l'exact reflet du sien. Il ne partit pas tout de suite, il s'assit sur les marches du manoir et attendit, il savait qu'Elinor viendrait. Il ne se trompa pas.

_ Pourquoi partez-vous ? lui demanda-t-elle en s'asseyant.

_ Je suis en trop. Murmura-t-il. Elle est heureuse avec lui, je devrais m'y faire… et partir, rester à Delaford…

_ Colonel…

_ Vous pourrez toujours venir me voir si cela vous dit. Je serais au même endroit que d'habitude…

Elinor lui tendit une lettre. Celle-là même qui l'avait fait pleurer hier et disparut avant qu'il aie put dire un mot.

Christopher partit et alla à l'endroit de leur rencontre. Il sortit la lettre.

_« Plymouth, le…_

_« Ma chère Elinor, _

_« C'est avec tristesse que je vous écris. Hélas, j'ai dû aller à Plymouth chez mon précepteur, ma mère m'y a envoyé après que Fanny lui ai parlé de mon inclination pour vous. J'aurais tant aimé accompagné l'Atlas comme je l'avais promis à Miss Margaret. Votre pensée m'accompagne, c'est si agréable de savoir que je peux trouver dans ce cottage l'affection d'une famille ce qui m'a cruellement fait défaut par le passé. Je me dois de rompre quelques uns de vos espoirs avant qu'ils ne prennent davantage de pouvoir et d'ampleur. Je vais me marier avec une jeune femme, la nièce de mon précepteur, Lucy Steele. Voilà fort longtemps que je m'étais engagé avec elle. En homme d'honneur, je ne peux pas rompre cet engagement aussi dur que cela soir pour nous. Je vous demande d'excuser mon comportement ambigu vis-à-vis de vous. Je pense que pendant quelques temps, je resterai loin de vous, de votre famille. _

_« Mes plus sincères sentiments, _

_« Votre frère Edward. »_

Christopher ne put s'empêcher de le haïr. Margaret lui avait dit tant de bien de lui, mais pourtant. Il resta là plongé dans le silence.

***

Elinor rentra aussitôt la partie de pêche terminée, elle enleva son chapeau et partit sous le regard inquiet de sa mère. Cette journée avait été un enfer. Il avait d'abord fallu affronter les regards amusés et curieux de Sir John et de Mrs. Jennings puis les moqueries scabreuses de Willoughby. Non décidément cette journée n'était pas une bonne journée. Et cette boule qui l'empêchait de se concentrer. Ce nœud à l'estomac. Elle voulait la solitude. Mentir, faire sembler cela devenait trop lourd…

_ Elinor, où vas-tu ?

_ Je sors. Répondit sa fille évasivement.

_ Il se fait tard, tu ne devrais pas. Qu'as-tu ?

_ Rien Maman, j'ai envie de prendre l'air, ne prenez pas la peine de m'attendre pour le dîner, je n'ai pas faim.

_ Elinor, que t'arrive-t-il ?

_ Rien Maman. Allez vous occuper de Margaret et de Marianne.

_ Elinor !

_ J'en ai assez. Répliqua cette dernière. J'en ai assez d'être forte parce qu'il faut que quelqu'un s'occupe de tout ici. Assez. Vous êtes aveuglée par le bonheur de Marianne que vous en oubliez vos autres filles.

Elle s'en fut laissant sa mère inquiète et stupéfaite sur le pas de la porte.

Comme elle s'y attendait, le Colonel était là. Elle s'approcha nerveuse. Il lui prit la main et l'entraîna sur l'arbre mort. Ils restèrent un moment en silence. Chacun se recueillait.

_ Elle va l'épouser ? demanda-t-il doucement.

Elinor releva la tête et croisa le regard éperdu de tristesse de Brandon. Elle hocha la tête.

_ Il lui a demandé et elle a accepté. C'est pour cela qu'il est revenu avec une journée d'avance.

_ Il l'a épousée ? Votre ami ?

Comme elle ne comprenait, il lui montra la lettre qu'elle lui avait donné. De nouveau elle hocha la tête. Les larmes revinrent avec la même force.

_ Miss Dashwood…

_ Elinor, le coupa-t-elle. Laissons la bienséance. Elinor.

_ Elinor, vous pouvez vous laissez aller avec moi, je comprends votre tristesse et votre chagrin. Je ressens le même. Cet homme vous tenait en grande estime. Il me semble être un homme d'honneur.

_ Je ne me battrais pour lui. Fut la réponse. Il a choisi et c'est elle, je n'ai qu'à m'incliner. Quelques soit les sentiments, il a fait son choix. Je n'ai pas le droit d'intervenir. Je pense que vous me comprenez.

Il hocha la tête.

_ C'est si dur. Fit-elle soudain en se levant. Elle lui tournait le dos et il ne pouvait voir son visage mais s'il avait pu… Sa tristesse, sa colère aussi. Mes sentiments n'entrent pas en ligne de compte. Je ne peux pas partir, je le voudrais pourtant… M'éloigner de Marianne et de son bonheur. Mais je ne peux pas…

Lentement, le Colonel s'approcha et sans s'occuper de la bienséance, il l'appuya contre lui. Elinor s'y laissa aller et les larmes qu'elle retenait depuis deux jours n'en finissaient plus de couler. Brandon la berçait doucement comme une enfant.

_ Ca va mieux ? lui demanda-t-il quand elle fut calmée.

Elle hocha la tête.

_ Et vous, demanda-t-elle sans bouger, toujours contre lui. Vous ne vous laissez pas aller ?

_ Jamais. J'ai appris à me forger une carapace.

_ Avec moi, vous pouvez parler.

Ce fut autour de Brandon de se lever, de marcher.

_ J'ai beaucoup souffert par le passé. Mais, je continue à me battre pour ne pas le montrer. J'ai aimé une femme, elle ressemblait en tous point à votre sœur, mais, la vie et mon père se sont chargés de la changer. Je suis partie aux Indes comme vous le savez, je ne l'ai retrouvé bien dix ans plus tard, elle était mourante au fond de son lit. J'ai accompagné ses derniers jours et lui ai promis de prendre soin de sa fille. Hélas, sa fille est décédée, peu de temps avant votre arrivée. J'ai voyagé pour tromper ma peine et je ne suis revenu sur mes terres que quelques jours après votre arrivée. C'est là que j'au vu votre sœur, elle jouait du piano chez Sir John. J'en suis tombé amoureux. Elle me rappelait tant Elisa, elle est si spontanée, si belle… Mais, je n'osais croire qu'elle pouvait m'aimer et j'ai eu raison. Ce fut le cas. Willoughby est arrivé…

Elinor ne sut que dire. Ils restèrent ainsi en silence.

_ Vous devriez rentrer.

_ Je ne veux pas. Je ne veux avoir à mentir… J'ai besoin de m'éloigner quelques temps.

_ En ce cas, fit doucement Brandon en contemplant la main d'Elinor qu'il avait reprise, je peux vous proposer de venir chez moi à Delaford. Elinor…

Elinor pénétra pour la première fois dans le manoir de Delaford. Christopher donna ses ordres pendant qu'Elinor écrivait un mot pour sa mère. Le maître d'hôtel de Brandon la conduisit dans une chambre. Elle s'y installa et réfléchit. C'était la première fois qu'elle agissait sans prendre le temps de réfléchir, de peser le pour ou le contre. Elle avait accepté de venir ici. Pour réfléchir, mais quelque chose lui disait que ce n'était pas l'unique raison.

***

Christopher s'assit à son bureau et réfléchit. Il s'était livré pour la première fois en quatorze ans, il avait parlé de lui. Comment pouvait-il lui dire qu'il avait dit tout çà parce qu'il l'_aimait. _Ils avaient tant de choses en commun, ils étaient tous les deux secrets, introverti, préférant cette fois souffrir en silence que de demander de l'aide. Mais… Il songea à Marianne. Marianne qui allait en épouser un autre. Marianne qui… Non, elle n'était pas faite pour lui. Il ne pouvait pas épouser Elinor juste pour oublier sa sœur. Non, de même si Elinor par un heureux hasard acceptait le mariage, ce ne serait que par dépit. Non. Il voulait une femme qui l'aime. Et un mariage de dépit ne pouvait pas fonctionner. Il eut envie de se laisser à rêver, mais à quoi bon ? rêver ne sert à rien. Il souffrirait encore… Non et pourtant…

_**Cause I know in the end it's worthwhile**_

_Parce que je sais qu'à la fin il vaut la peine__  
__**That the pain that I feel slowly fades away**_

_Que la douleur que je ressens s'efface doucement__  
__**It will be all right**_

_Ce sera bien_


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapitre 2 **: _**Mémories **_**de **_**Within Temptation**_

Trois mois, cela faisait trois mois qu'il avait quitté Delaford, trois mois qu'il ne donnait pas de signe de vie. D'après Sir John, il allait bien, mais ne pouvait rentrer pour le moment ayant une affaire urgente à traiter à Londres. Le mariage de Marianne et de Willoughby devait avoir lieu dans une semaine, ils avaient tenu à faire cela le plus tôt possible. Souvent, Elinor se rendait jusqu'à Delaford, mais il n'y avait aucun signe de vie du Colonel, rien. Ses pas la menait alors jusqu'à l'endroit où ils se rencontraient souvent. De nouveau, il lui fallait mentir, se battre contre elle-même pour avoir le courage, la force de mentir de faire face aux questions, à la joie qui l'entourait comme un cercueil. Elle avait de plus en plus de mal à faire face et pourtant. Quand cette joie devenait trop lourde, elle s'isolait, préférant la solitude des bois à la compagnie joyeuse et bruyante de ses sœurs. Les souvenirs des ses trois jours passés à Delaford lui revenaient, les larmes ne coulaient plus, depuis longtemps. Quand il lui avait annoncé son départ avec comme prétexte une affaire urgent, elle avait compris que c'était surtout le mariage et la présence ou plutôt l'omniprésence de Willoughby qui le dérangeait. Il était parti. Une part d'elle-même était partie avec lui.

_**In this world you tried**_

_Dans ce monde tu as essayé__  
__**Not leaving me alone behind**_

_De ne pas me laisser seule derrière__  
__**There's no other way**_

_Il n'y a pas d'autre façon__  
__**I prayed to the gods :**__**let him stay**_

_J'ai prié les dieux de le laisser rester__  
__**The memories ease the pain inside**_

_Les souvenirs calment la douleur à l'intérieur de nous__  
__**Now I know why**_

_Maintenant je sais pourquoi_

Elle sentait sa présence auprès d'elle en serrant dans ses mains le mouchoir qu'il lui avait donné, tel un talisman. Elle le sentait comme lorsqu'il l'avait consolée en la prenant dans ses bras. Tous lui rappelaient qu'il avait réellement existé. Et pourtant… Pourtant, elle doutait parfois d'elle-même comme si… Des années semblaient s'être écoulées depuis son départ. Et Mrs. Jennings qui ne pouvaient s'empêcher de parler du passé. Elle ne voulait pas l'oublier, mais penser à lui était douloureux. Elle était en lutte constante avec ce dilemme… Mais quand les souvenirs étaient trop forts, elle les laissait l'envahir.

_**All of my memories**_

_Tous mes souvenirs__  
__**Keep you near**_

_Te gardent près de moi__  
__**In silent moments**_

_Dans les instants silencieux__  
__**Imagine you here**_

_J'imagine que tu es là__  
__**All of my memories**_

_Tous mes souvenirs__  
__**Keep you near**_

_Te gardent près de moi__  
__**The silent whispers**_

_Les murmures silencieux__  
__**The silent tears**_

_Tes larmes silencieuses_

***

Il parcourait la rue agitée d'un pas rapide, s'attirant les regards des promeneurs en cette fin d'après-midi. Il rentra dans son hôtel, s'installa devant la cheminée et laissa ses pensées dériver. Elles revenaient sans cesse vers elle. La femme qu'il aime. Il a croisé au hasard d'une rencontre le frère d'Elinor, John Dashwood et pourtant, cela ne lui procure aucune joie. Ce dernier lui a annoncé le mariage de sa sœur, il a d'abord cru qu'il s'agissait d'Elinor, mais au fil de la conversation, il a compris qu'il s'agissait de Marianne. Marianne qu'il a aimée et qui l'a fait souffrir. Ses pensées repartirent vers le Devonshire. Il était parti pour oublier Marianne et son mariage, mais ce n'était pas à elle qu'il pensait. Non, ses pensées étaient toutes dirigées vers une seule personne. Une personne qu'il aime. Il songea aux trois jours passés avec elle à Delaford, ensemble, ils avaient commencé à panser leurs blessures. Puis, il était parti…

_**Made me promise I'd try**_

_Tu m'as fait promettre que j'essaierais__  
__**To find my way back in this life**_

_De retrouver mon chemin dans cette vie__  
__**I hope there is a way**_

_J'espère qu'il y a un moyen__  
__**To give me a sign you're okay**_

_Qui puisse te permettre de me faire signe si tu vas bien__  
__**Reminds me again**_

_Rappelle-moi de nouveau__  
__**It's worth it all**_

_Ca vaut tout ceci__  
__**So I can go on**_

_Alors je pourrais continuer ma vie_

_**All of my memories**_

_Tous mes souvenirs__  
__**Keep you near**_

_Te gardent près de moi__  
__**In silent moments**_

_Dans les instants silencieux__  
__**Imagine you here**_

_J'imagine que tu es là__  
__**All of my memories**_

_Tous mes souvenirs__  
__**Keep you near**_

_Te gardent près de moi__  
__**The silent whispers**_

_Les murmures silencieux__  
__**The silent tears**_

_Tes larmes silencieuses_

***

_ Elinor ! Elle releva la tête de son ouvrage pour voir Margaret arrivée surexcitée. Edward, il arrive ! Tu entends, il arrive !

Elinor se leva d'un bond et serra le mouchoir que le Colonel lui avait donné, elle ne s'en séparait jamais. Il entra suivit de sa femme dans le séjour où Elinor, sa mère et Margaret se tenait.

_ Bonjour, Edward ! le salua Margaret, vous nous aviez promis de venir ! Elinor ne croyait pas que vous puissiez venir.

Edward se retourna vers elle. Mais, elle ne répondit pas et soutint son regard.

_ Asseyez-vous donc, le thé arrive, fit Mrs. Dashwood.

Quelques minutes, plus tard, la conversation dériva sur le mariage de Marianne et de Willoughby, son propre mariage.

_ J'ai rencontré un ami à vous, il me semble. Fit soudain Edward. Le Colonel Brandon, Fanny et John l'avait invité à venir prendre le thé. Un homme sensé et bien élevé.

_ Un peu comme vous. Ajouta Margaret.

_ Nous avons parlé du mariage de Marianne. Il s'inquiétait d'Elinor, il m'a dit que vous n'étiez pas très bien.

_ Je vais bien, le rassura-t-elle. Vous a-t-il dit quand il comptait revenir sur ses terres ?

_ Non, il a évoqué une affaire longue. Il ne pense pas être là pour le mariage de Marianne, il le regrette fortement.

Ils semblaient si heureux. Depuis le temps qu'elle attendait de ses nouvelles. Elle marcha un peu et se retourna d'un bloc quand elle entendit Edward l'appelait.

_ Elinor, je crois que je vous dois des excuses…

Elle le regarda interloquée. Des excuses mais pourquoi ? Il lui semblait s'être écoulé des années depuis sa dernière lettre. L'objet de ses préoccupations n'était plus lui.

_ Je… J'aurais dû venir plus tôt. J'en ai conscience, mais… Mon mariage avec Lucy a tout changé, et, je sais à quel point nous étions proches, j'avais peur de vous faire du mal en venant ici trop tôt… Et je crois que je ne me suis pas trompée. Vous semblez bouleversée.

_ Votre mariage n'en est pas la raison. Souffla-t-elle. Je m'excuse si je ne parviens pas à éprouver la joie que peuvent ressentir mes sœurs et ma mère. Je suis préoccupée, mais je vous en prie, que ce la ne gâche pas le plaisir que vous avez à être avec nous… Je vous considère comme mon frère. Agissons comme tel.

_ Elinor…

_ Non, votre bonheur fait plaisir à voir. Je tâcherais d'être joyeuse.

***

_ Colonel Brandon, un pli pour vous.

Christopher le prit et lut :

_« Barton, le… »_

_« Mon cher Brandon »_

_« La vie ici s'écoule tranquillement. Miss Marianne prépare son mariage avec toute l'excitation d'une futur jeune mariée. Charlotte et son mari sont arrivés hier pour le mariage. Elle me demande sans cesse de vos nouvelles. Nos petites voisines ont reçu la visite d'un ami à elle, un charmant jeune homme, le mystérieux Mr. F, invité au mariage. J'ai hélas et avec tristesse constaté que Miss Dashwood ne retrouvait pas sa joie de vivre de le savoir ici à Barton. J'ai annoncé à Miss Marianne votre refus à son invitation et je l'ai priée de vous comprendre. Cependant, avec toute l'amitié que je vous porte, Brandon, je crois qu'une autre dame Dashwood vous attend. Je ne peux pas vous forcer à revenir à Barton ou à Delaford mais, je pense qu'il n'est pas bon…_

_« Dans le plaisir de vous revoir, _

_« Sir John. »_

Son ami avait raison, mais comment lui avouer que son chagrin dû au mariage de Marianne le faisait encore souffrir et que comment lui avouer qu'il aimait une autre femme mais qui en aimait un autre ? C'était trop dur, beaucoup trop. Sa souffrance était trop dure pour lui. Penser à elles le faisait souffrir et les oublier lui était impossible. Que faire ? Rien hélas, le temps seul pourrait le guérir. Une voix au fond de lui-même lui disait que seul, il n'y arriverait pas. Qui pourrait l'aider. _Elle _bien sûr. Mais retourner là-bas ? Non ! Hors de question. Il ne le pouvait pas. La nuit il ne dormait pas et le jour… Le jour, il survivait, il allait et venait dans Londres, donnant le change aux personnes qu'il connaissait, mais le cœur n'y était pas. N'y était plus. Comment pouvait-il vivre loin d'elle. Il l'aimait, il en était sûr mais elle ? Il ne voulait pas subir encore une fois la souffrance. La déception d'un amour à sens unique.

***

Elinor sortit dans la chaleur étouffante de cette fin d'été. Le repas avait pris fin depuis longtemps. Elle s'assit un instant sur les marches de Barton Park. Charlotte Palmer et sa mère ne cessait de refaire le mariage de Marianne et Sir John, parlait avec Mr. Palmer de l'absence prolongée et inexplicable du colonel. Non, tout cela était trop pour elle. Beaucoup trop. Elle décida de rentrer à pied, sa mère ne s'en inquiéterait pas, elle savait que sa fille avait pris l'habitude de marcher le soir. Elle avançait doucement, tranquillement en laissant les souvenirs affluaient vers elle. Tous les souvenirs où il souriait. Ceux où ils étaient ensemble, les confidences dans la clairière, au coin du feu quand elle était à Delaford. Elle se souvenait. Elle revoyait ses cheveux blonds dans le vent quand il chevauchait, ses yeux bleus si tristes et pleins d'amour quand il regardait Marianne. Sa voix grave. Tout, lui rappelait, le Colonel Brandon. Tout, cet arbre, ce chemin menant à Delaford, ce parc où ils avaient fait tant de déjeuner champêtre. Tout ; C'était comme relire un livre qu'on a déjà lu et revu.

_**Together in all these memories**_

_Ensemble dans tous ces souvenirs__  
__**I see your smile**_

_Je vois ton sourire_

***

Il la voyait avancer sur le chemin tranquillement et tristement, la tête penchée en avant. Perdue dans ses pensées. Il sentit avec force la souffrance qu'elle endurait parce qu'il ressentait la même. Il s'approcha.

_ Miss Dashwood.

Elle sursauta.

_ Colonel… Je croyais que….

_ Je suis revenu… Permettez-moi de vous raccompagner, il n'est pas bon de rester seule sur le chemin en ces soirs.

_ Si vous voulez.

Christopher lui prit le bras et ils avancèrent en silence. Il sentait de nouveau l'effluve de son parfum, elle tremblait, pas de froid mais il ne savait de quoi. Les souvenirs affluaient, comme des mouches autour d'un pot de miel.

_ Je… Il ne savait que dire.

_ Colonel, vos affaires se portent-elles bien ?

_ Oui, merci. Il sembla désarçonné. Elle parlait comme s'ils s'étaient quittés la veille et non trois mois auparavant. Et vous ? Sir John vous disait souffrante. J'ai appris la venue de Mrs. Ferrars, mais je crois que cela ne vous a pas fait du bien.

_ Edward est heureux avec la femme qu'il aime, Marianne est heureuse avec l'homme qu'elle aime et moi, je…

_ N'avez-vous personne ? Je m'étonne que Mrs. Jennings ne vous ai toujours pas trouvé un jeune homme.

_ Non.

Elle semblait au bord des larmes, ils étaient arrivés au cottage. Elle lui tint la main.

_ Restez. Dit-elle.

_ Je ne peux pas Elinor.

_ Colonel…

_ Je dois partir et regagner Delaford.

_ Restez-vous longtemps par ici ?

_ Je ne sais pas…

Il devait résister, elle pleurait maintenant ouvertement. Christopher la prit dans ses bras et la consola comme on réconforte un enfant. Puis, il partit… Le cœur gros de chagrin, au bord des larmes. Elle ne pouvait pas l'aimer. Non. Quand il fut assez loin, il se retourna et vit la lumière dans sa chambre.

_**All the memories I hold dear**__T_

_Tous les souvenirs que je garde précieusement__  
__**Y**__**ou know I will love you till the end of time**_

_Tu sais que je t'aimerai jusqu'à la fin des temps_

Oh, Elinor, mon départ vaut mieux pour vous, vous trouverez l'homme de votre vie. Cet homme ne sera pas moi. Nous nous sommes soutenus mutuellement quand le Destin nous a frappés, vous avez cru m'aimer…

***

Le lendemain, Elinor, se leva tôt comme à son habitude, elle alla directement à la clairière qu'elle découvrit vide. Elle prolongea jusqu'à Delaford, mais il n'y avait aucun singe de vie. Rien. Les domestique vaquait à leur occupation. Rien… Elle s'assit sur le sol et pleura. Elle qui croyait ne plus avoir de larmes à verser, elle pleura. Ce n'était qu'un rêve, il n'avait jamais été là. Il n'était jamais revenu. Pourtant, tout en elle lui criait qu'hier soir, il l'avait réconforté. Tout et pourtant… Il n'y avait aucune trace de lui. Elle allait devoir mentir, tromper son monde. Oh Colonel, songea-t-elle. Je ne peux pas… Je ne peux plus. Je n'ai plus la force de me battre contre la vie… Le destin m'a fait aimé deux hommes et aucun d'eux n'a voulu de moi… Elle retourna à la maison et se concentra à ses tâches sous le regard inquiet de sa mère. Elle allait tel un fantôme. La vie n'avait plus de sens pour elle. Plus de sens. Il ne lui restait que des souvenirs, rien d'autres.

***

_ Elinor, tu es sûre que çà va ? Elinor leva la tête, son regard triste, mais le visage impassible. Sa mère se tenait sur le pas de la porte de sa chambre. C'est le mariage de Marianne et son départ qui te chagrinent ?

Comment lui avouer qu'elle ne supportait plus la vue d'un couple, que le bonheur lui donnait la nausée ? Qu'elle voulait vivre sur une île déserte ? Qu'elle n'avait plus la force de bouger ? De se battre contre le destin ? Elle saisit la balle au bond. Mentir encore une fois.

_ Je vais bien Maman. Marianne me manque un peu c'est tout.

_ Tu es sûre ? Je pensais que c'était Edward, mais tu n'as pas changé quand il est venu. Alors ?

_ Rien, maman, je vais bien. Pardonne-moi de t'avoir inquiétée.

Elinor fit mine de se replonger dans son livre et sa mère n'insista pas.

Mentir, encore une fois, une fois de plus… sauver les apparences. Elle devait sauver les apparences. Elle allait devoir faire attention pour éviter les questions. Combien de temps pourrait-elle tenir ? Le mariage de Marianne ne l'avait affectée que très peu car elle savait sa sœur heureuse. Il faudrait pourtant un jour qu'elle en parle. Elle ne pouvait pas toujours cachée aux autres sa souffrance. Tôt ou tard, elle exploserait…

***

_ Mon cher Brandon, depuis quand êtes-vous à Delaford ?

_ Je suis arrivé hier en fin d'après midi. J'aurais dû passer vous voir, mais, j'avais beaucoup de choses à faire.

_ Ce n'est rien. Passerez-vous voir les Dashwood ?

_ Je ne pense pas Sir John, ma présence même de courte durée ne peut rien apporter.

_ Brandon, je suis votre ami. Commença Sir John, Parlez-moi. Votre inclination a changé, je le sais. Ce n'est plus Miss Marianne, mais sa sœur, Miss Dashwood. Ne faites pas l'innocent, vous ne serez pas parti sinon.

_ Je suis parti parce que j'avais une affaire à mener. Ma présence au mariage n'aurait fait que renforcer l'ego de Willoughby de voir qu'il a la femme que j'aimais.

_ Cependant, vous vous êtes considérablement rapproché de Miss Dashwood, j'ai vu vos regards avant votre départ. J'étais là quand vous nous avez annoncé votre départ pour Londres, j'ai vu votre tristesse et la sienne. Je l'ai vue s'enfoncer dans le mutisme.

_ Sir John, je…

Comment avait-il pu percer à jour ses secrets ?

_ Je vous connais Brandon, j'ai beau faire le plaisantin pour amuser la galerie, je vois et j'entends. J'ai vu la peine que vous avez créée à cette demoiselle. Elle s'accroche à chaque lettre de vous que je reçois. Vous devez lui parler. Parlez-moi, je pourrais vous aider.

Pouvait-il avoir confiance en lui ? il était son plus vieil ami, mais pourtant… Pourtant. Sir John avait un regard grave et sérieux.

_ Promettez-moi que vous n'irez pas raconter à Mrs. Jennings ou à Miss Dashwood, ce que je vais vous dire.

_ Promis.

_ Elle ne m'aime pas. Trancha Christopher. Elle me confond avec une image. Elle ne peux pas m'aimer. Nous nous sommes soutenus quand… L'un avec l'autre nous n'avions pas à mentir, à faire semblant d'être heureux alors que nous ne l'étions pas. Elle comme moi, nous nous forcions à aller aux réunions, pour ne pas attirer votre attention, pour éviter les questions, les remarques. Quand j'ai vu les choses évoluée, j'ai pris peur. Je suis parti, je voulais qu'elle m'oublie, qu'elle trouve un autre homme. Elle ne pouvait pas m'aimer.

_ Et pourtant, mon cher, je vous prie de croire que de ce que je peux voir… Brandon, je vous laisse maître de votre vie, mais, parlez lui. L'avez-vous vu ?

_ Non. Mentit-il.

_ Allez la voir, mais si vous y allez ne repartait plus, elle ne le supportera pas…

Elle l'aimait. Mais… Non. Il devait partir ; Pourtant s'il partait… Elle ne le supporterait pas lui avait Sir John. Elinor était forte, elle arrivera à se sortir de cette souffrance. Pas sans toi, lui dit une petite voix. Tout comme lui. Il ne pouvait pas. Il l'avait vue hier, elle était si fragile, elle lui avait paru si triste, si mélancolique, plongée dans ses souvenirs. Il s'assit dans un fauteuil et regarda la cheminée vide. Il se souvint de moments qu'il avait passé avec elle. Il aimait la voir rire. Leur discussion. Il était la seule à qui il aie confié ses sentiments pour Marianne, la seule à qui il pouvait dire la vérité. La vérité. Et il lui avait mentis la veille. En lui mentant, il se mentait. Mais qu'y pouvait-il ? DE nouveau, ses souvenirs l'assaillirent. Il fixa sans la voir la cheminée éteinte, il ne voyait que son visage. Ses yeux bruns, ses cheveux blonds,

_**All of my memories**_

_Tous mes souvenirs__  
__**Keep you near**_

_Te gardent près de moi__  
__**In silent moments**_

_Dans les instants silencieux__  
__**Imagine you here**_

_J'imagine que tu es là__  
_

***

Elinor regardait le monde s'égayer à ses pieds, elle était montée dans sa chambre quand Marianne et Willoughby était arrivés, ils rentraient à peine de leur lune de miel. Marianne rayonnait de bonheur. Willoughby aussi. Ce trop-plein de bonheur l'étouffait. La boule dans sa poitrine grossissait. Elle ne cessait de se demander si elle avait rêvé sa venue. Elle aurait préféré ne jamais le rencontrer ! songea-t-elle avec dépit. Elle jeta son mouchoir et descendit, elle étreignit sa sœur et salua son beau-frère. Marianne tout à son bonheur racontait sa lune de miel, les merveilleux moments passés. Tout. Elle ne voyait pas la souffrance dans les yeux de sa sœur, le visage pâle. Non, elle ne voyait rien. Rien que son époux et son bonheur. Rien d'autres.

_ Mais, je n'ai pas eu la joie de voir le Colonel Brandon, fit Marianne, Lui est-il arrivé quelque chose ?

Mrs. Dashwood regarda un instant son aînée qui semblait plongée dans la contemplation de sa tasse de thé.

_ Depuis son départ, il ne donne que peu de nouvelles à Sir John, qui nous les transmets, il va bien, rassure-toi, il est à Londres pour affaire. Il ne sait pas quand il rentrera. C'est dommage. Sir John tente de le faire revenir mais sans succès pour le moment.

La conversation dériva sur un autre sujet, la fille de Mrs. Jennings, Charlotte venait d'accoucher de son deuxième enfant, une petite Rose. Elinor n'écouta que distraitement. Elle regardait par la fenêtre, aucun mouvement sur la route, elle crut entendre un cheval, mais ce n'était que Thomas qui rentrait du marché d'Exeter. Sa vie lui semblait insipide comme un thé sans sucre. Finalement, John et Marianne regagnèrent leur demeure. Elinor mangea et se coucha. Elle ne dit rien, ne prononça pas une parole. Concentrée pour ne pas laisser voir sa souffrance, sa colère, sa tristesse, son amour non partagé. Une question lancinante revenait en tête : Combien de temps pourrait-elle tenir ? Elle ferma les yeux sur son mal-être, et il vint, le Colonel Brandon revint, elle revit le trajet qu'il avait fait hier soir. Oh, pourquoi ! Mon Dieu… Elle revit encore et encore son visage triste, ses yeux mélancoliques.

_**All of my memories**_

_Tous mes souvenirs__  
__**Keep you near**_

_Te gardent près de moi__  
__**The silent whispers**_

_Les murmures silencieux__  
__**The silent tears**_

_Tes larmes silencieuses_

***

Après une mauvaise nuit, une de plus, il se leva, prit son petit déjeuner et monta à cheval, il avait besoin d'aller se recueillir dans le lieu qui lui avait laissé entrevoir le bonheur, qui l'avait fait rêvé. Une dernière fois avant de partir pour toujours, il avait laissé des dispositions à son maître d'hôtel pour qu'il s'occupât du domaine, tout en lui expédiant régulièrement les problèmes. Il reviendrait sur ses terres mais pas plus d'une semaine ou deux par ans pour expédier les affaires courantes. Plus loin il serait d'elle, mieux cela vaudrait. Il s'assit sur l'arbre et laissa ses pensées dérivées. Cette clairière lui semblait si vide sans la présence d'Elinor. Oh Elinor…; Si vous saviez l'amour que je vous porte… Vous ne pouvez m'aimer, je le sais, votre cœur est pris par cet homme. Oh, Elinor, c'est avec tristesse que je dois partir… J'apprendrais à vivre sans vous.

_**All of my memories**_

_Tous mes souvenirs__  
__**Keep you near**_

_Te gardent près de moi__  
__**In silent moments**_

_Dans les instants silencieux__  
__**Imagine you here**_

_J'imagine que tu es là__  
_

***


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapitre 3 ****: **_**Say my name **_**de **_**Within Temptation **_

Elle s'avança sans faire de bruit, c'était un rêve, une illusion, il ne pouvait pas être là, c'était impossible. Tous les jours depuis trois mois, elle venait ici, reprendre du courage, pleurer aussi. Elle s'approcha de lui. Il semblait à milles lieux de là, perdu dans ses sombres pensées, comme elle l'était elle-même il y a quelques instants. Elinor s'assit à ses côtés et posa sa main sur celle du Colonel. Il sursauta et la regarda.

_ Etes-vous un rêve ? demandèrent-il en même temps.

_ Non. Fut la réponse simultanée.

Elinor garda la main du Colonel dans la sienne. Elle n'arrivait plus à parler, sa voix était bloquée, la boule de chagrin se faisait plus grosse que jamais. Elle avait mal. Elle le regarda longuement, lui aussi semblait avoir passé une mauvaise nuit, il semblait avoir souffert. Le mariage de Marianne sans aucun doute. Songea-t-elle. Il n'avait pas changé, il était tel qu'il était dans ses rêves, triste et mélancolique. Comme elle aurait aimé le soulager de sa peine. Lui dire qu'il pourrait toujours compter sur elle. Mais les mots ne sortaient pas. Elle attendait qu'il parle le premier. Qu'il l'appelle, pour confirmer qu'il n'était pas un rêve.

_**Say my name**_

_Prononces mon nom__  
__**So I will know you're back you're here again**_

_Ainsi je saurai que tu es revenu que tu es là à nouveau__  
__**For a while**_

_Pour un instant_

_**Oh let us share**_

_Oh laisses nous partager__  
__**The memories that only we can share**_

_Les souvenirs que nous seuls pouvons partager. .__  
__**Together**_

_Ensemble_

Se serait plus facile s'il parlait le premier. Elle pourrait contenir ses larmes. Assise près de lui, les souvenirs remontaient avec plus de force que d'habitude. Embellis par des détails qu'elle avait oubliés. Comme cette petite ride au front, cette mèche qui barrait son front et cette autre grisonnante. De petits détails qui lui font mal et en même temps la rendent heureuse.

_**Tell me about**_

_Parles moi__  
__**The days when you weren't here**_

_Des jours où tu n'étais pas là__  
__**How we were separated**_

_Quand nous etions separés. ._  


***

Christopher la regarda, elle était là, il pouvait sentir sa maintenir la sienne. Sentir la chaleur de son corps près du sien. Il sentait aussi sa tristesse, ses doutes. Il aurait voulu la rassurer lui dire qu'il n'était pas un rêve, mais les mots ne venaient pas, ils restaient bloqués. Il se contentait de tenir sa main. De la regarder, de la caresser doucement.

_**You touch my hand**_

_Tu touches ma main__  
__**These colors come alive**_

_Ces couleurs prennent vie__  
__**In your heart and in your mind**_

_Dans ton coeur et ton esprit__  
__**I cross the borders of time**_

_Je longe les bords du temps__  
__**Leaving today behind to be with you again**_

_Oubliant aujourd'hui pour être à nouveau avec toi. ._

Il ne voulait pas partir. Il voulait rester près d'elle. Il savait où était sa place mais le pouvait-il. Elle avait souffert de son départ lui avait-on dit, mais était-ce parce qu'elle n'avait plus d'épaule sur qui s'appuyer, de personne à qui parler et surtout qui pouvait la comprendre. Il la regarda, elle fixait le sol, Mais le pouvait-il ? Pouvait-il vraiment rester ?

_ Je me rappelle la première fois où je vous ai croisé ici. Dit-elle doucement en le regardant. Vous en souvenez-vous ?

Il hocha la tête. Oh oui, il s'en souvenait, il était venu pour pouvoir reprendre du courage. Un soir après une journée chez Sir John, il l'avait trouvée assise sur ce même tronc à cette même place, elle pleurait, ils avaient parlé. Et chaque jour, ils se retrouvaient là et ils parlaient, se soutenant mutuellement. Reprenant courage et parfois un peu goût à la vie. Il devait partir, mais son regard l'en empêchait. Une lueur y brillait. Espoir ? Amour ? Joie ? Tristesse ? Doute ? Colère ? Souffrance ? Il ne saurait le dire. Il resta assis là à tenir sa main, à regarder devant lui en s'abîmant dans la souffrance de son passé.

_**We breath the air**_

_Nous respirons cet air__  
__**Do you remember how you used to touch my hands ?**_

_Te rappelles-tu comment tu touchais mes mains ?__  
__**You're not aware**_

_Tu ne te rends pas compte__  
__**Your hands keep still**_

_Tes mains tiennent encore. .__  
__**You just don't know that I am here**_

_Tu ne sais juste pas que je suis là__  
_

***

C'était comme un rêve. Il était là à ses côtés. Elle savait dorénavant où était sa place, à côté de lui. Pour le soulager de son passé, pour le rendre heureux et l'aimer… Oui, _l'aimer _N'aimer que lui et pour toujours. Quand elle le regardait, ses trois mois ne semblaient pas avoir existé. Et pourtant, elle le sentait près à partir. Près à fuir. Il avait peur, il avait mal, elle le sentait. Tout comme elle, elle avait peur du futur, de son départ qu'elle sentait inexorable, elle avait mal. Elle voulait qu'il reste, mais elle ne savait pas comment le faire rester. Et, il aimait encore Marianne, sinon… Elle n'aimait plus Edward, elle s'en était détachée, mais lui ? S'était-il détaché de Marianne ? Elle ne savait pas. Elle avait peur…

_**It hurts too much**_

_Ca heurte tellement__  
__**I pray now that soon you're released**_

_Je prie à présent pour que bientôt tu sois libéré__  
__**To where you belong**_

_De ce dont auquel tu appartiens. _.

Elle l'attendrait. Il semblait si désemparé… Si triste. Si seul aussi. Trop de chaîne le retenaient, le rendaient malheureux. Il avait trop souffert et avait peur de souffrir de nouveau. Elle en avait conscience.

***

Il tenait sa main. Il ne pouvait pas s'en séparer tout comme il ne pouvait pas briser le lien qui s'était construit depuis ce matin. Un lien invisible. Mais fait de quoi ? Amour ? Amitié ? Il ne savait. Elle l'aimait toujours, sinon, elle ne souffrirait pas. Elle était toujours attachée à cet homme. Il n'avait donc aucune chance. Il devait partir, il devait rompre ce lien et s'enfuir. Oui, car c'était bien çà, une fuite. Son départ n'était qu'une fuite. Rien d'autre que çà. Il n'avait plus le courage de se battre. Il l'aimait, çà, il le savait, il n'en doutait pas mais elle ? Non, elle ne pouvait pas l'aimer. Il devait partir…. Il ne voulait pas être rejeté encore une fois. Mais il restait là à la regarder, à la tenir.

_**You touch my hand**_

_Tu touches ma main__  
__**These colors come alive**_

_Ces couleurs prennent vie__  
__**In your heart and in your mind**_

_Dans ton coeur et ton esprit__  
__**I cross the borders of time**_

_Je longe les bords du temps__  
__**Leaving today behind to be with you again**_

_Oubliant aujourd'hui pour être à nouveau avec toi. _.

Il aurait voulu qu'il parle, qu'elle prononce son nom pour être sûr que ce n'était pas un rêve, qu'elle lui parle. Mais, elle ne disait rien. Elle se contentait de regarder et de caresser la main qu'elle avait prise dans les siennes. C'était comme dans son rêve. Ils étaient là, ils attendaient. Qu'attendaient-ils ? Ils ne sauraient le dire. Peut-être que l'un d'eux parle. Il ne voulait parler. Il avait peur de briser le rêve. De se réveiller comme toutes les nuits en sursaut dans ce lit vide ; Il ne voulait pas qu'elle parte. Il voulait qu'elle reste là. S'ils avaient pu arrêter le temps, ils l'auraient fait juste pour prolonger le plaisir qu'ils avaient à être ensemble. Ensemble…. Un si petit mot pour une réalité… si réalité il y a. Christopher ouvrit la bouche mais aucun son n'en sortit. Il lui prit le visage et l'attira à lui. Il plongea ses yeux bleus dans les émeraudes de Elinor.

_**Say my name**_

_Prononces mon nom..._

***

Elinor le laissa faire. Ils venaient de quitter la clairière, ils étaient dans leur bulle, dans leur monde… Elle se perdait dans les yeux de Christopher. Elle pouvait y lire tout ce qu'il n'osait lui avouer. Ses yeux étaient l'exact reflet des siens.

_ Ne partez pas… S'il vous plait. Restez… Christopher.

Il se leva. Elle aussi.

_ Je vous en prie, ma vie me semble insipide sans vous…

_ Elinor…

Il soupira.

_ Vous trouverez un jeune homme qui vous aime, vous oublierez Mr. Ferrars.

_ Ce n'est pas lui. Mon cœur ne lui appartient pas. Restez. Je vous en prie…

_ Vous devriez partir, on vous attend.

Il monta sur son cheval.

_ Christopher !

_ Je vous en prie…. Je ne le supporterais pas. Ces trois mois je les vécus comme un enfer. Je voyais les autres rire, mai je… Je vous en supplie. Ne partez pas..

***

C'est avec tristesse que Christopher la vit pleurer. Y avait-il donc un espoir ? Un mince espoir. Il repensa à ce que Sir John lui avait dit : _« J'ai vu la peine que vous avez créée à cette demoiselle. Elle s'accroche à chaque lettre de vous que je reçois »_ Y'avait-il donc un espoir ? La possibilité que cet amour soit partagé le remplissait de joie mais il ne voulait pas y céder. Non, c'était hors de question. Et pourtant….

Il descendit de cheval et lui tendit une chaîne avec un St Christophe. Elle la prit étonnée.

_ Je reviendrais la cherche. Je vous le promets.

Il la serra brièvement dans ses bras et posa un baiser sur son front.

_ Quand ?

_ …

_ Colonel….

_ Christopher, rectifia-t-il. Je ne sais pas. Je pars la journée…

Il repartit cette fois sans se retourner. Ce n'est qu'une fois hors de vue, qu'il arrêta son cheval ; Les larmes lui brouillaient la vue. Il ne pourrait revenir…. Et pourtant. Oh, comme c'est tentant… Rester là avec elle. Mais, il ne le pouvait pas…. Il reviendrait, il le savait. Une part de lui refusait de voir souffrir Elinor.

Une fois ses larmes séchées, il reprit son chemin et rentra à Delaford. De là, il alla directement à Londres. Il avait besoin de se vider la tête, d'oublier le visage baigné de larmes d'Elinor.

***

La journée fut un enfer. Encore un. Il avait fallu mentir, encore, trompé, simuler. Elle n'en pouvait plus ; Sir John avait voulu lui parler, mais elle s'arrangeait pour s'occuper et se tenir éloigné de lui. Elle ne supportait plus rien. Tout lui était indifférent à présent. Tout. A chaque claquement de porte, elle se retournait mais ce n'était pas _lui. _La chaîne qu'elle portait à son cou était son espérance, son espoir, son rêve.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapitre 4 ****: **_**The Promise **_**de **_**Within Temptation**_

Il la voyait chaque nuit dans ses rêves. Il la voyait partir vers un autre, il la voyait le quitter. Il revoyait ses yeux pleins de larmes. Il ne supportait plus cela. Il ne vivait plus, il survivait. Cet amour était encore plus fort que celui qu'il avait eu pour Marianne. Et pourtant, il n'osait y croire. Dans ses lettres, Sir John, parlait essentiellement de Elinor,

_« Elle s'enfonce de plus en plus. Chaque fois que je veux lui parler, elle s'éloigne. Elle est comme vous Brandon, _disait-il, _elle refuse de croire que votre amour est possible. Elle vous croie toujours aimant Miss Marianne. Brandon, il faut que vous reveniez. Vous êtes malheureux et elle aussi. Vous seul pouvez l'aider. Mrs. Dashwood ne semble rien voir. A moi, elle refuse de se confier. Pourtant quand je lis vos lettres, elle est là éloignée mais suffisamment proche pour entendre. » _

Christopher le savait. Il fallait pourtant qu'il reste loin. Mais son cœur lui disait qu'elle pourrait….. Il ne voulait plus souffrir mais qui sait ? La foudre ne s'abat jamais deux fois au même endroit. Il devait lui parler. Mais il ne le pouvait pas. Il s'y refusait par peur.

***

Elinor avait retiré la chaîne qu'il lui avait donnée, le St Christophe en argent luisait dans la lumière de la bougie de sa chambre. Cette chaîne avait été son trésor, son espoir d'un retour, son rêve. Elle la jeta à travers la pièce. Il lui avait menti ! Il avait promis de revenir et pourtant !

_**On behalf of her love**_

_Au nom de son amour__  
__**She no longer sleeps**_

_Elle ne dort plus__  
__**Life no longer had meaning**_

_Sa vie n'a plus de sens__  
__**Nothing to make her stay**_

_Rien pour la faire rester__  
__**She sold her soul away**_

_Elle a vendu son âme loin_

Pourtant, il n'était pas revenu. Elle était retournée à la clairière le soir, mais il n'était pas là. Elle recommença le lendemain et le surlendemain et ainsi de suite. Et voilà, deux mois étaient passés. Il ne revint pas. En attendant, elle donnait le change, elle continuait de mentir, de se mentir en voulant croire qu'il reviendrait. Tout le monde le croyait et chacun en parlait. Et pourtant…

***

Il se réveilla en sursaut. Encore une nuit à réveiller d'elle. Il voulait l'oublier mais cela lui faisait trop mal alors il y pensait, mais cela lui faisait encore plus de mal. Au fond de lui, il savait où était sa vraie place. Mais, il se refusait à y croire. Il avait peur. Trop peur. Il ferma un instant les yeux. Et se rappela son rêve.

_**I held you tight to me**_

_Je te tenais serré contre moi__  
__**But you slipped away**_

_Mais tu glissas au loin__  
__**You promised to return to me**_

_Tu promis de me revenir__  
__**And I believed, I believed**_

_Et j'y crus, j'y crus__  
_

Il faisait ce rêve à chaque nuit. C'était toujours le même. Il était à Delaford avec Elinor mais quand il se réveillait, il était à Londres dans son hôtel. Seul. Triste.

***

Elinor regardait la clairière déserte. Il n'y était pas. Elle y avait tant cru. Son rêve lui avait paru si réaliste. De nouveau, elle explosa. Les larmes qu'elle tentait de retenir furent les plus fortes. Elles jaillirent comme des diables de leur boîte.

Une main l'attira à elle. Des mots de réconfort lui furent dits mais rien qui ne put apaiser son chagrin. Rien.

_ Il me manque Maman. Je l'aime… Il me manque tant…

_ Chut… pleure ma chérie… Pleure… Trop longtemps tu as gardé cela en toi. Pleure. Laisse-les sortir.

_**After the day he went**_

_Après le jour où il partit_

_**I wept my tears until they dried**_

_Je pleurais mes larmes jusqu'à ce qu'elles sèchent__  
__**But the pain stayed the same**_

_Mais la douleur resta la même__  
__**I didn't want him to go**_

_Je ne voulais pas qu'il parte__  
__**I made a promise to wait for him alwayse**_

_Je fis la promesse de l'attendre toujours_

_ Il a promis… Il a promis… Il a menti…

Il lui fallut longtemps pour retrouver son calme et son chagrin s'apaisa. La boule dans sa gorge disparut mais, pas celle sur le cœur. Celle-là ne s'apaiserait jamais tout à fait. Jamais. La seule personne capable de la faire disparaître ne revenait pas.

***

Elle l'attendrait. Il n'y avait que cela à faire, même si cela la tuer à petit feu. Si la douleur restait là, il n'y avait que cela à faire. Rien d'autre. Comme elle aurait voulu aller à Londres, le trouver pour lui parler. Mais, elle savait qu'il était toujours attaché à Marianne, elle le sentait. Sinon pourquoi quitterait-il ses terres qui sont voisines de celle de Willoughby ? Oh, comme il lui manquait, chaque jour un peu… C'était comme un mal qui le ronge de l'intérieur. Un mal impossible à guérir. Elle ne tiendrait pas longtemps, elle le savait. Mais, elle attendrait. Jusqu'à ce que la souffrance aie raison d'elle et qu'elle meure.

_**Sometimes I wonder**_

_Parfois je me demande__  
__**When he will return**_

_Quand il reviendra.__  
__**As the pain stayed the same**_

_Pendant que la douleur reste la même__  
__**I'm going to wait for him down all the way**_

_Je vais l'attendre jusqu'au bout__  
__**I made a promise to exist for him**_

_Je fis la promesse de vivre pour lui_

***

Elinor se leva, prit la chaîne que Brandon lui avait donnée et partit. Le vent d'automne soufflait. Elle marcha, marcha pendant des heures lui semblait-il avant d'arriver à destination. Ses pensées fixées sur lui. Elle voulait mettre un terme à sa souffrance d'une manière ou d'une autre. La boule dans sa poitrine grossissait et l'oppressait. Elle voulait pleurer mais ses yeux étaient secs. Deux émeraudes de tristesse. Elle arriva bientôt en vue. Il y avait de la lumière au deuxième étage. Elle hésita un instant. Avait-elle eu raison ? La raison… Un bien grand mot pour une réalité si fragile. Elle qui pendant longtemps avait été la voix de la raison. Elle que certains disaient être la Raison personnifiée, choisissant avec soin les achats à effectuer, l'organisation des tâches ménagères, tout. Par deux fois, elle avait agi déraisonnablement sans penser aux conséquences. Où était partie la jeune fille raisonnable qui tempérait sa mère et ses sœurs ? La jeune fille qui avait soutenu sa famille quand il avait fallu déménager et abandonner Norland ? Partie. Disparue le jour où elle a compris que l'homme qu'elle aimait, était encore attaché malgré tout à sa sœur. Aujourd'hui, il fallait qu'elle sache. Elle frappa. Le valet de pied ouvrit.

_ Miss Dashwood ! Que voulez-vous ?

_ Je désirerais voir le Colonel Brandon.

_ Mais il n'est que 6h30, Monsieur ne se lève qu'à 7h, ensuite, il part voir Sir Middleton avant de partir pour Londres.

_ S'il vous plaît…

Le valet regarda les yeux tristes et cernés d'Elinor, son teint pâle et ses cheveux longs emmêlés par le vent.

***

Christopher ouvrit les yeux avec difficulté. Il avait mal dormi et quand enfin il s'était endormi convenablement, il avait rêvé d'elle. Il se demanda un instant qui venait de le réveiller. A son valet de chambre se tenait à sa tête de lit.

_ Est-il déjà l'heure ? demanda Brandon en se redressant.

_ Non, monsieur, mais je dois malheureusement vous réveiller. William a fait entrer une jeune femme dans le salon, il m'a demandé de venir vous réveiller.

_ Vas me le chercher.

Brandon se leva et mit sa robe de chambre. Une jeune femme ici, à Delaford, mais qui pouvait-elle donc être ? A Londres, il ne recevait jamais et encore moins des femmes puisque les deux seules femmes qu'il aimât étaient ici, à Barton Valley. Voilà une chose qui demandait des éclaircissements. Il ferma les yeux et repensa à son rêve. Il jeta un bref coup d'œil à son lit pour être sûr qu'il s'agissait bien d'un rêve. Dommage… Il secoua la tête. Elle ne l'aimait pas. Il repensa à la chaîne qu'il lui avait donnée deux mois auparavant. Comme cela lui parut une éternité. Deux mois… Deux long mois d'errance, de solitude et de tristesse.

_ Qui est cette jeune femme ?

_ Miss Dashwood. Pardonnez mon audace, mais avec le vent qui souffle dehors, je ne pouvais pas la laisser repartir. Et, elle semblait si… triste. Elle a demandé à vous voir. Elle est dans le salon. J'ai pris la liberté d'y allumer un feu. Elle tremblait.

_ Merci. Faites servir du thé et, mettez des toasts.

Quand il pénétra dans le salon, il la vit, la tête penchée en avant vers la cheminée. Elle s'abîmait dans la contemplation des flammes comme il lui arrivait parfois de le faire. Les flammes éclairaient son visage pâle. Il y vit avec un serrement au cœur de grandes cernes violettes. Il ne devait pas être mieux. Dans sa main, il voyait la chaîne, il eut un pincement au cœur en la voyant. Elle était venue lui rendre.

_ Elinor…

Elle sursauta. Et plongea ses émeraudes dans ses saphirs.

_ Pardonnez-moi d'être venue aussi tôt. Mais, je ne voulais pas vous rater. Je ne pouvais attendre et me rendre à la clairière en sachant que je la trouverais déserte. Je devais savoir… pour décider quoi faire. Vous m'aviez promis de venir et vous n'êtes pas venus. Pendant des semaines, je venais… Et je viens encore. Faire semblant que tout va bien n'est plus supportable, mentir, tromper n'est pas dans ma nature et pourtant…J'aurais aimé vous en vouloir pour mieux m'éloigner mais, je ne pouvais pas. Aujourd'hui, j'ai compris que vous ne m'aimiez pas, que votre inclination aller toujours vers Marianne. Mrs. Jennings va rentrer à Londres pour la saison et m'a proposée d'y aller. Je crois que je vais accepter. Mon cœur vous appartiendra toujours, mais, je… Je vous rends ceci… vous deviez venir le chercher, mais comme vous n'êtes pas venu, je vous la ramène. Au revoir.

Christopher la regardait parler. Son cœur saignait, ses mains tremblaient. Une petite flamme dans l'obscurité de ses paroles, le fit réagir.

_ Elinor attendez…

Il lui prit la main et s'assit avec elle sur le canapé. Il contempla un instant la main qu'il tenait.

_ La souffrance que je vous ai causé involontairement n'a d'égal que la mienne. J'ai vécu ses deux mois comme un enfer. Le prix à payer pour ne pas avoir osé parler. Lorsque je suis parti pour ne pas assister au mariage de votre sœur, mais ensuite, quand je suis revenu ce soir là, j'ai compris… J'ai pris peur, c'est pour çà que je suis reparti.… Je devais rester là. J'ai vu la force de mes sentiments, mais je vous croyais toujours éprise de Mr. Ferrars, je ne voulais pas être rejeté encore une fois. Je ne l'aurais pas supporté.… Je vous ai donné ma chaine parce que je voulais vous exprimer tout ce que je ne pouvais vous dire. Cette chaîne me vient de ma mère, en vous la donnant, je vous faisais comprendre mon attachement, une manière subtile de vous dire mes sentiments sans me trahir. Quand je vous ai vu pleurer, j'ai eu un espoir et je me disais que vous pleuriez parce que vous perdiez la seule personne qui vous comprenez et avec qui vous pouviez être vous-même sans mentir.

_ Il y avait un peu de çà, mais, je m'étais attachée à vous. Et petit à petit, cette amitié fraternelle, s'est transformée en amour.

Christopher se leva, il n'osait y croire. Il ne pouvait pas. Elle l'aimait. Vraiment sans aucun doute. Il se tourna un instant vers le sofa et vit qu'elle dormait. Il appela Henry et lui demanda de préparer une chambre.

Assis dans un fauteuil, il la regardait dormir. . Elle était si paisible. Si tranquille. Il n'osait y croire, son bonheur était possible. Et pourtant… Elle l'aimait. Il sortit et écrivit un mot à Mrs. Dashwood.

_« Mrs Dashwood, _

_« Elinor est chez moi à Delaford, elle se repose. J'attends qu'elle se réveille pour vous la ramener, je pense que nous vous rejoindrez au repas que donne Sir John. Ne vous inquiétez pas si nous arriverons en retard. Je ne sais quand elle se réveillera. _

_« Colonel Brandon »_

Il le confia à William qui le porta à Barton Cottage. Une fois habillé, il alla dans le salon, Une lueur s'était allumée, mais il avait peur tout de même. Si elle prenait de l'affection fraternelle pour de l'amour ? Pour l'Amour ? Il avait peur qu'elle se trompe. D'un côté, il se souvint de ses yeux la dernière fois à la clairière, de la tristesse, de l'amour. A cet époque, il avait cru que c'était le reste de son amour pour Edward Ferrars, mais aujourd'hui. Il l'avait fait souffrir et rien que pour çà, il voulait se faire pardonner.

***

Elinor reprit conscience mais refusa d'ouvrir les yeux, elle voulait prolonger le rêve. Il lui avait avoué son amour et elle avait fait la même chose. Mais elle était seule, maintenant dans sa chambre. Les larmes menaçaient de sortir. Elle ouvrit les yeux et se redressa d'un bond, elle était dans une chambre inconnue. Une jeune servante remettait du bois dans la cheminée. Elinor regarda à droite puis à gauche, elle ne reconnaissait rien. Elle referma les yeux et tenta de se rappeler. Elle s'était levée alors que le jour n'avait pas encore commencé à se lever, elle voulait lui parler. Ils avaient parlés. Elle rouvrit les yeux, la servante était toujours là et la regarder interrogateur.

_ Le Colonel est-il ici ?

_ Oui, il est dans le salon. Il vous attend. Il m'a demandé de vous attendre.

_ Je connais le manoir.

Elinor se dépêcha d'enfiler sa robe et peigna ses cheveux avec une brosse que lui tendis la jeune fille et en fit une natte. Elle avança prudemment dans les couloirs. Dans le hall, elle hésita et un valet lui indiqua une porte. A son entrée, Christopher posa le livre qu'il lisait et s'avança vers elle. Il la guida vers la table où une tasse de thé et des toasts attendaient. Il fit le service lui-même.

_ Avez-vous bien dormi ?

Elinor sourit. Son premier vrai sourire depuis longtemps.

_ Quelle heure est-il ?

_ Presque 2h de l'après-midi.

_ Ma mère va s'inquiéter ! Comment ai-je pu dormir aussi longtemps.

Christopher sourit. Il retrouvait la jeune fille venue vivre à Barton un an et demi auparavant. La jeune fille vive et intelligente, pragmatique et sage.

_ J'ai pris la liberté de la prévenir après vous avoir installée dans une chambre.

_ Dans une chambre ? Mais…

_ Vous ne vous souvenez de rien ?

Elinor perçut une note de désappointement dans sa voix. Elle posa une main sur les siennes.

_ Je me souviens que nous avons parlé longuement, et puis le trou noir. Je me souviens de ce que nous nous sommes dit.

Christopher sourit. Son premier vrai sourire depuis longtemps. Elinor ne put s'empêcher de s'émerveiller des changements que produisait un simple sourire sur lui. La ride soucieuse de son front s'effaçait, ses yeux bleus s'éclaircissaient pour devenir des topazes et brillaient. Son repas finit, il l'entraîna sur le canapé.

_ Vous souvenez-vous de tout ? demanda-t-il cependant.

_ Oui. Je vous ai dit que je vous aimais et vous m'avez répondu par la même phrase.

_ Oh Elinor….

Il la serra dans ses bras. Elle se laissa aller. Elle était si bien. Elle se sentait légère. La boule dans sa poitrine avait disparu. Elle avait l'impression de redécouvrir le monde.

_ Nous devrions aller chez Sir John, il doit nous attendre.

Il sourit en voyant Elinor soupirer. Elle ne voulait pas le quitter, pas maintenant. Pas après ce qu'ils s'étaient dit. Non.

_ Je ne veux pas vous quitter. Murmura-t-il tout contre son oreille. Je resterai avec vous. Je vous tiendrais la main pour vous assurez que vous ne rêvez.

Elinor releva la tête pour plonger son regard dans les topazes de Christopher. Finalement elle hocha la tête. Ils prirent le cabriolet de Brandon. En arrivant, ils entendirent des voix et de la musique. Ils échangèrent un regard et pénétrèrent dans la maison. Devant la porte du salon, Elinor hésita. Quelle serait leur réaction ? Et si….

_ Je ne vous quitterais pas. Murmura Christopher.

Ils entrèrent, Marianne était au piano avec son époux, Elinor sentit son compagnon se raidir, elle pressa la main qu'elle tenait pour l'inciter au calme et lui montrer son amour.

_ Miss Dashwood ! Brandon !Vous voilà enfin.

_ Bonjour, Sir John. Nous sommes désolés d'arriver aussi tard.

_ Mais vous êtes tout excusés. Coupa Mrs. Jennings en les regardant tour à tour. Je crois que notre ami Brandon à trouver le remède à la mélancolie de Miss Dashwood.

Elinor jeta un coup d'œil à sa mère, Mrs. Dashwood semblait contrariée. Margaret ne disait rien, stupéfaite de voir la main de sa sœur dans celle de Brandon.

Les conversations reprirent. Elinor alla discuter avec Sir John qui tenait à avoir des détails quand Brandon lâcha doucement sa main. Elle se retourna vers lui et lui lança un regard indéfinissable pour les autres mais que lui identifia comme de la peur. Il la rassura d'un regard emplis de tendresse avant d'aller vers Mrs. Dashwood.

***

Christopher sourit intérieurement en voyant le regard que lui lançait Elinor. Il sourit plus franchement quand il vit le sourire de son ami. Mrs. Dashwood discutait avec Willoughby et Marianne quand il arriva.

_ Il ne rendra pas Elinor heureuse. Murmurait Willoughby.

_ Comment peut-elle l'aimer ? chuchoter Marianne, je sais que c'est un homme de bon sens, qu'ils se ressemblent mais… Il a trente-cinq ans ! Comment peut-elle l'aimer ? Maman… Et, je croyais qu'elle aimait Edward ?

_ Son inclination a changé, fit doucement Mrs. Dashwood, je lui fais confiance, Elinor est sensée, si c'est lui qu'elle aime, cela devrait nous suffire. Voyons Marianne, comment peux-tu douter de ta sœur ? John, je peux vous comprendre mais, ce n'est pas votre bonheur qui est en jeu mais celui d'Elinor.

Christopher en avait assez entendu. Il toussota et s'approcha.

_ Mrs. Dashwood, puis-je vous parler ?

Elle acquiesça et le suivit. Il marchèrent un peu en silence. Christopher ne savait par où commencer ? Devait-il remonter à leur rencontre dans la clairière ? Où seulement à ce matin ?

_ Je vous en veux. Commença pour lui Mrs. Dashwood. Ma fille a beaucoup souffert pendant votre absence. Vous croyez que je ne le voyais pas, mais je ne suis pas aveugle. J'attendais qu'elle vienne me parler, mais Elinor a hérité du tempérament introverti de mon défunt mari.

_ Mrs. Dashwood, je m'en suis voulu de l'avoir fait souffrir, quand j'ai vu son visage ce matin, et même avant. Je ne pouvais imaginer qu'elle m'aimât, je la pensais éprise de Mr. Ferrars, même après son mariage. Je ne trouverais sans doute pas grâce à vos yeux ainsi qu'à ceux de Miss Marianne et de son époux.

Elle lui jeta un regard.

_ Je n'aurais pas dû écouter, je le sais. Ecoutez, je n'ai plus l'intention de partir, du moins sauf si je peux l'éviter. En partant, je croyais qu'elle serait heureuse, je ne pouvais espérer qu'elle m'aime, je n'osais y croire, un infime espoir se dessinait. Ce matin, elle est venue me voir pour parler, le résultat, tout le monde l'a vu. Oui, j'aime Elinor, elle a su me comprendre, me soutenir comme je l'ai fait avec elle. Ensemble, quand mentir devenait trop lourd, nous nous réfugions dans une clairière, nous parlions, nous nous exhortions à vivre. Et petit à petit, ces moments sont devenus des moments privilégiés. Je comprenais sa peine comme elle comprenait la mienne. Cela nous a rapprochés. Et, quand je suis parti, il y a six mois, avant le mariage de Miss Marianne, j'ai lu de la tristesse dans ses yeux. Je la mettais sur le compte de la perte de la seule personne avec qui elle n'avait pas à mentir. Elle m'a elle-même avoué ce matin, que c'était pour cela. Mais à mon retour, quand je l'ai vu pleurer après l'avoir accompagnée jusqu'au cottage, je pensais qu'elle exprimait les sentiments qu'elle n'avait pas pu extérioriser depuis mon départ, je la croyais toujours éprise de cet homme. J'avais peur de lui montrer mes sentiments, peur parce que je ne voulais pas être repoussé une fois de plus. Je ne voulais pas lui dire, mais je voulais savoir. Je lui ai donné une chaîne…

_ En argent avec un St Christopher. Termina Mrs. Dashwood, je l'ai retrouvée dans sa chambre dans un coin. Elinor a dû la jeter quand elle a compris que vous ne reviendrez pas. Peu de temps après, j'ai décidé de la suivre. J'ai retrouvé ma fille en pleur dans une clairière. Elle disait que quelqu'un l'avait trahi, qu'il avait promis de revenir et qu'il n'était pas revenu. Plus tard, j'ai compris qu'elle parlait de vous. Elle avait cessé d'aimer Edward, elle le voit maintenant comme un frère.

_ Madame, fit Christopher. Je comprendrais que vous refusiez…. Mais, je le demande quand même. J'aime Elinor et elle m'aime. Je voudrais l'épouser. Je ne veux pas la perdre et encore moins la faire souffrir.

_ Colonel, j'accepte, je vous donne ma bénédiction. Passez outre ce que peuvent penser Marianne et John, ils changeront d'avis quand ils verront le bonheur d'Elinor. C'est l'essentiel. Cependant, je vous préviens, que si vous la rendez à nouveau malheureuse, je vous le ferais payer…

Christopher hocha la tête.

_ Je vous en prie, ne lui en parlez pas. Je dois d'abord me rendre à Londres et mettre deux ou trois choses en ordre avant de lui demander. Je compte revenir après-demain matin, je ferais ma demande à Elinor seul.

_ Colonel, vous n'avez pas à avoir peur de sa réponse, elle saute aux yeux.

A demi-rassuré, il poursuivit :

_ Pendant ce temps, si vous pouviez demander à Mr. Willoughby et à Marianne de venir nous rejoindre au cottage. Dites-leur qu'Elinor est partie et que vous voulez qu'il parte à sa recherche avec votre domestique.

Mrs Dashwood acquiesça. Ils rentrèrent dans le salon. Elinor bavardait avec sa sœur. Quand elle croisa le regard de Brandon, elle sourit.

***

_ Tu l'aimes donc ? demanda Marianne.

Elinor hocha la tête.

_ Mais, Elinor, il est… il a trente-cinq ans ! Et, il est si sombre, si solitaire et ennuyeux.

_ Il est ainsi parce que tu n'as jamais cherché à le connaître. Je peux t'affirmer qu'il est loin d'être ennuyeux. Il connaît tous de mes auteurs préférés. Il est calme et tendre. Je l'aime Marianne. Je sais qu'il ne correspond pas à ta vision du prince charmant, mais je sais que je l'aime.

_ Comme tu as aimé Edward ? Comment peux-tu aimer le Colonel alors que tu as aimé Edward ? Que fais-tu de lui ?

_ Je l'aime comme j'ai aimé Edward, je sais que pour toi, on ne peut aimer deux fois, mais je l'aime. Edward est un frère pour moi. Il est marié à Lucy et c'est tout.

Pour mettre fin à la conversation, Sir John proposa d'aller marcher un peu, le soleil ayant décidé de faire une apparition. Elinor s'approcha de Christopher et lui prit la main. Ils marchèrent en silence. Heureux d'être ensemble. Elle l'aimait, elle en était sûre. Ils restèrent en arrière, préférant goûter au plaisir d'être deux.

Christopher raccompagna Elinor chez elle. Il ne savait comment lui dire qu'il devait partir. Il ne voulait pas la faire pleurer mais, il devait s'absenter.

_ Elinor, je dois vous parler.

Elle le regarda étrangement.

_ Je vais devoir partir demain matin.

Les larmes revinrent à ses yeux.

_ Non….

_ Je reviendrais… Une affaire urgente. Ensuite, je serais tout à vous.

_ Christopher… Non….

Elle le regardait éperdue, triste, elle doutait. La souffrance qui avait quitté ses yeux depuis le matin, réapparut avec autant de force qu'un boulet de canon.

_ Je reviendrais Elinor, je vous le promets.

Elinor le regarda cette fois avec scepticisme. La dernière fois, il lui avait promis et il n'était pas revenu. Il dut le comprendre car il ajouta.

_ Je reviendrais, je vous le promets. Vous doutez de cela, je le conçois, mais doutez-vous de mes sentiments ?

_ Non… J'ai peur de ne pas vous revoir. Que cette journée ne fut qu'un rêve. Un simple rêve.

_ Elle n'en a pas était un. Ou, si, un rêve éveillé. Mais nous sommes deux à le faire.

_ Alors pourquoi voulez-vous qu'il se termine ?

_ Il ne se terminera pas. Elinor, je ne vous quitte que contraint et forcé. Si vous avez besoin de preuves, en voilà une.

Il lui mit autour du cou la chaîne qu'il lui avait donnée deux mois auparavant. Pour Elinor cela avait un goût de déjà-vu.

_ Et voilà la seconde. Christopher l'embrassa sur le front d'abord, puis sa bouche descendit sur la sienne. Un baiser chaste mais tendre et qui laissait clairement voir l'espoir de poursuivre. Puis, il la serra contre lui. Elinor retint ses larmes. Elle ne voulait pas lui faire de la peine, elle lisait au fond de ses yeux la peine qu'il ressentait de la quitter, le doute qu'elle ne le croie pas.

_ La dernière preuve, je vous donne rendez-vous Miss Dashwood après-demain, à huit heure dans la clairière. Soyez à l'heure.

Elnor le regarda partir après lui, elle avait l'impression que le rêve finissait. Elle rentra et vaqua à ses occupations comme elle le faisait d'habitude. Sa mère ne disait rien mais la regardait soucieuse. Elle mangea partit se coucher

***

Christopher rentra dans la nuit de Londres, il avait chevauché à vive allure. Il ne voulait pas perdre de temps, il lui avait promis d'être là à huit heures, et il y serait, il ne voulait pas la décevoir. Pas maintenant. Il s'allongea sur son lit, les mains derrière la tête, les yeux fixés sur le baldaquin de son lit et se prit à rêver. Elinor et lui ensemble au manoir. Fondant une famille. Heureux. Il pensa à la bague qui attendait dans son écrin sur la table de nuit. Il l'aimait. Il en était sûr. Il sortit la bague de son écrin. Une émeraude montée sur un anneau ; il revit son visage triste quand il lui avait annoncé son départ. Le doute quand il lui avait promis de revenir. Il comprenait ses doutes, les réticences à le croire. Il lui faudrait pourtant qu'elle le croie. Cette bague allait la faire changer d'avis.

Après une bonne nuit de sommeil, il se rendit à la clairière. Elle y était, assise sur son tronc. Il s'approcha à pied et laissa les chevaux un peu en retrait. Elle semblait perdue dans ses pensées, jouant avec la chaîne qui pendait à son cou. Elle se leva quand elle l'entendit et alla vers lui. Une joie incomparable éclairait son visage. Elle était simplement rayonnante. Il lui prit la main et l'emmena s'asseoir sur le tronc.

_ Vos affaires sont-elles réglées ?

Christopher sourit.

_ Oui. Il me reste une dernière à mettre en ordre et…

_ Vous allez repartir ? coupa Elinor en ouvrant de grand yeux.

_ Non… sauf si vous ne voulez pas de moi.

Il ne put s'empêcher de mettre un doute dans sa voix. Une dernière crainte.

_ Non ! Ne comprenez-vous pas que mon bonheur dépendant de votre présence, de vous.

_ Comme le mien dépend de vous….

Il plongea son regard dans celui d'Elinor, le même regard, la même expression d'amour et de doute.

_ Elinor, je veux vivre avec vous. Je vous veux auprès de moi pour toujours. J'ai compris cela en vous voyant venir me parler. Je vous aime et je vous veux près de moi pour toujours.

Elinor resta silencieuse si longtemps qu'il eut un doute. Si elle refusait ? Si elle avait peur ? Si…

_ Elinor Dashwood, acceptez-vous de devenir ma femme ?

Elinor réagit enfin. Elle posa ses lèvres sur les siennes. Il l'enlaça.

_ Acceptez-vous ?


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapitre 5 ****: **_**Because you loved me **_**de **_**Céline Dion,**_

Christopher ouvrit doucement les yeux. Dans la pénombre de la pièce, il pouvait distinguer le mobilier. Il soupira d'aise. Il avait tout pour être heureux, une femme, un foyer, une famille. Que pouvait-il désirer de plus ? Chaque jour, il remerciait Dieu de ses bienfaits. Lui qui il y a encore un an et demi souffrait de la solitude, du rejet de la femme qu'il croyait aimer. Maintenant, il avait une femme qu'il aimait et qui l'aime. Il était heureux. Tout le monde disait qu'il avait changé. Il le sentait lui-même, chaque fibre de son corps. Quand il se levait, il était heureux. Il voyait le monde autrement.

_**For all those times you stood by me**_

_Pour toutes ces fois où tu es restée près de moi__  
__**For all the truth that you made me see**_

_Pour toutes les vérités que tu m'as fait voir__  
__**For all the joy you brought to my life**_

_Pour toute la joie que tu as apportée dans ma vie__  
__**For all the wrong that you made right**_

_Pour tout le faux que tu as fait vrai__  
__**For every dream you made come true**_

_Pour chaque rêve que tu as fait se réaliser__  
__**For all the love I found in you**_

_Pour tout l'amour que j'ai trouvé en toi__  
__**I'll be forever thankful**_

_Je te serais toujours reconnaissant__  
__**You're the one who help me up**_

_Tu es celle qui m'a soutenu__  
__**Never let me fall**_

_Ne m'as jamais laissé tomber__  
__**You're the one who saw me through**_

_Tu es celle qui m'a vu à travers__  
__**Through it all**_

_A travers tout_

Il se mit sur le côté et regarda la forme blottie sur le bord du lit. Qu'elle était belle. Ses cheveux blonds en désordres. Il remonta la couverture sur ses épaules et continua à la regarder. Il l'aimait, il le savait. Elle se retourna et vint se caler contre lui en frissonnant. Elle ouvrit les yeux.

_ Bonjour mon amour. Murmura-t-elle Bien dormi ?

Christpher l'embrassa. Et caressa doucement ses cheveux.

_ Certainement mieux que toi. Je t'ai entendue te lever. Mais ne t'en fais pas, ajouta-t-il devant son air désolé, je ne dormais que d'une oreille au cas où, tu aurais eu besoin de moi.

Il l'embrassa doucement en parcourant son corps de sa main. Elle se serra contre lui. Ils se redécouvraient. Christopher passa sa main sur le ventre de sa femme. Son plus beau cadeau d'anniversaire. Il n'osait croire à son bonheur, et pourtant, il était bien là, réel. Une femme et un enfant….

_**You are my strength when I was weak**_

_Tu es ma force quand j'étais faible__  
__**You are my voice when I couldn't speak**_

_Tu es ma voix quand je ne pouvais pas parler__  
__**You are my eyes when I couldn't see**_

_Tu es mes yeux quand je ne pouvais pas voir__  
__**You saw the best there was in me**_

_Tu as vu le meilleur au fond de moi_

Elle lui avait montré tant de chose. A son contact, il s'était ouvert, la vie était revenue. Lui l'arbre mort prenait ses racines en elle. Ils se découvraient et se redécouvraient sans cesse. Ils étaient si heureux. Inséparables. Sauf depuis quelques mois. Depuis qu'il sait qu'il va être père, il préfère partir seul à Londres, voulant éviter le chaos des routes. Même si chaque séparation est un calvaire.

_ A quoi penses-tu ? lui demanda-t-elle en se reculant. Mon corps ne te satisfait plus ? Je reconnais que j'ai changé en cinq mois et demi, mais quand même.

Christopher sourit avant de l'embrasser. Pour lui, elle serait la plus belle.

_ Tu seras toujours la plus belle pour moi. Murmura-t-il en plongeant son regard dans le sien. Peu importe ce que te fait subir notre enfant.

Ils restèrent ainsi l'un contre l'autre plongés dans leur pensée. D'une main tendre, il parcourait le ventre qui commençait à s'arrondir doucement. Après un dernier baiser, il se leva, imité par la jeune femme. Il l'admira, la chemise de nuit en soie mettait en valeur son ventre, un mois plus tôt, le tissu fluide ne touchait pas encore le ventre. D'après le Dr Harris, le bébé grandissait bien.

_ Tu peux encore dormir, il n'est que neuf heure. Repose-toi, tu es épuisée.

_ Oui, mais il y a tant de chose à préparer pour le repas. Nous serons quatorze. Il faut préparer la table, vérifier que tout est arrivé, superviser les cuisines et le ménage et le vin et….

_ Elinor, soupira Christopher exaspéré. le Dr. Harris t'as dit de te reposer. Pour une fois obéis. Et, tu as déjà tout vu avec la cuisinière et le majordome. Ils sauront se débrouiller sans toi et je suis là. Aussi étrange que cela puisse te paraître, je recevais un peu avant notre mariage, je peux m'en sortir sans toi. Couche-toi.

Elinor obéit maussade. Christopher fit le tour du lit et posa un baiser sur ses lèvres avant de quitter la chambre.

***

Elinor le regarda partir dans le cabinet de toilette et ressortir prêt de pied en cap. Il l'embrassa de nouveau avant de partir prendre son petit déjeuner. Elle soupira et caressa son ventre. Elle était heureuse. Tout ce qu'elle avait, c'était à lui, à son mari qu'elle le devait. Les mois de souffrance étaient oubliés, comme faisant partie d'une autre vie. Une vie sans l'amour de Christopher. Elle avait changé, Christopher l'avait changé. Elle était plus vivante, plus spontanée. Il n'était pas rare qu'elle entre dans son bureau et aille l'embrasser avant de sortir retourner à ses occupations de maîtresse de maison.

_**You lifted me up when I couldn't reach**_

_Tu m'as soulevée quand je ne pouvais pas atteindre__  
__**You gave me faith 'coz you believed**_

_Tu m'as donné la foi car tu croyais__  
__**I'm everything I am**_

_Je suis ce que je suis__  
__**Because you loved me**_

_Parce que tu m'as aimée__  
____**  
**__**You gave me wings and make me fly**_

_Tu m'as donné des ailes et m'as fait voler__  
__**You touched my hand I could touch the sky**_

_Tu as touché ma main j'ai pu toucher le ciel_

Elle ne se rendormit et réfléchi. Deux ans. Deux ans auparavant, le pasteur de Barton les avait unis à Delaford. Deux ans d'un amour où ils ne cessaient de s'émerveiller. Il leur avait fallu un peu de temps pour s'habituer, pour parler, sortir de leur gêne et pouvoir vivre pleinement leur vie de couple. Et puis, voilà cinq mois auparavant alors qu'ils étaient à Londres pour affaires, une nouvelle allait changer leur vie. Une nouvelle encore secrète. Aujourd'hui, la nouvelle serait rendue publique. Elle avait hâte de leur dire. Elle avait la chance que sa grossesse soit passée inaperçue jusqu'à présent. Elle repensa à son mari.

***

Assis dans la grande salle à manger devant sa tasse de thé ses toasts, il sourit. Il était heureux. Ils se complétaient, ils se soutenaient, ils s'aimaient. L'amour fait des merveilles, disent les livres, mais, avec lui c'est un miracle. Un mot a suffit à le faire passer de l'ombre à la lumière. A le faire retrouver tout ce qu'il avait perdu. A lui faire oublier les années de souffrance, d'obscurité. Au début, il n'osait croire à son bonheur. Le matin quand il se réveillait, il regardait Elinor couchée à ses côtés, et la toucher pour s'assurer qu'elle était toujours là, que ce n'était pas un rêve, une illusion. Elle lui a rendu la foi en la lumière, en l'amour.

_**I lost my faith, you gave it back to me**_

_J'ai perdu la foi tu me l'as rendue__  
__**You said no star was out of reach**_

_Tu disais qu'aucune étoile n'était hors d'atteinte__  
__**You stood by me and I stood tall**_

_Tu m'as soutenu et je suis resté droit__  
__**I had your love I had it all**_

_J'avais ton amour je l'avais entier__  
__**I'm grateful for each day you gave me**_

_Je suis reconnaissant pour chaque jour que tu m'as donné__  
__**I don't know that much**_

_Je ne m'y connais pas beaucoup__  
__**But I know this is true**_

_Mais je sais que c'est vrai__  
__**I was blessed because I was loved by you**_

_J'étais béni parce que j'étais aimé de toi__  
_

Il sursauta en entendant la porte s'ouvrit. C'était Henry, le majordome.

_ Monsieur, puis-je savoir si je peux débarrasser ou si Madame viendra prendre son petit déjeuner prochainement.

_ Tu peux ranger, Elinor se repose. J'irais lui porter son petit déjeuner un peu plus tard. En attendant, quand tu auras fini, viens me voir et demande à Mary de venir aussi, nous règlerons les derniers détails pour ce midi.

_ Tu n'as pas confiance en moi ? demanda une voix qu'il aurait reconnue entre mille. C'est pour cela que tu voulais me confiner à notre chambre ?

Christopher se retourna furieux, mais quand il vit les traits tirés débordant d'amour, la lueur d'amusement et d'innocence dans ses yeux, il sentit sa colère fondre. Il fit signe à Henry de partir, ce qu'il fit sur-le-champ.

_ Je t'avais dit de dormir. Soupira-t-il irrité. Tu t'es regardée dans un miroir ce matin en te coiffant ? Tu es toute pâle.

_ Mais je vais bien. Répliqua Elinor, notre enfant avait faim cette nuit.

_ Elinor…

_ Je vais bien. Coupa sa femme en s'approchant de la table. Je vais manger un peu et j'irais mieux. Je pourrais m'occuper la préparation de la table pendant que tu iras dans ton bureau préparer ce que tu diras à nos invités. Parce que je n'ai pas l'intention de parler. Et, mon ventre ne se voit pas encore assez pour qu'ils le devinent seuls, à part Charlotte Palmer peut-être.

Christopher la regarda s'asseoir et se servir du lait. Il ne pouvait lui résister surtout quand elle le regardait avec ses yeux-là. Son regard qui disait « Je t'aime, fais-moi confiance. ». Il s'assit et ils bavardèrent un instant.

_ Pourquoi serait-ce à moi de leur annoncer ? C'est toi qui l'attends.

_ Oui, mais répondit sagement Elinor, c'est grâce à toi qu'il ou elle est là. Nous étions deux ce soir-là…

Il sourit et rit franchement quand il vit son regard expressif. Après un dernier baiser plein de promesse, il partit dans son bureau comme elle l'avait dit. Non pas pour réfléchir à la meilleure manière de leur apprendre l'heureuse nouvelle mais pour échapper à la tornade que promettait d'être Elinor.

***

Elinor virevoltait de la salle à manger à la cuisine et de la cuisine au salon en passant par le hall. A peine une heure et demi plus tard, tout était près en cuisine, il restait encore quelques détails mais Mary saurait se débrouiller seule. Elinor alla à la bibliothèque choisir un livre et s'installa confortablement dans son fauteuil. Ils étaient heureux, bientôt, ils auraient un enfant, le premier d'une longue liste, car malgré ce qu'elle en disait, un enfant ne lui suffirait pas. Trois au quatre. Des garçons qui auraient les yeux bleus de leur père, sa force, sa douceur, son caractère, quoique non peut-être pas.

_You are always there for me_

_Tu étais toujours là pour moi__  
__**The tender wind that carried me**_

_Le vent tendre qui me portait__  
__**A light in the dark**_

_Une lumière dans le noir__  
__**Shining your love into my life**_

_Eclairait ton amour dans ma vie__  
__**You've been my inspiration**_

_Tu as été mon inspiration__  
__**Through the lies you are the truth**_

_A travers les mensonges tu étais la vérité__  
__**My world is a better place**_

_Mon monde est un endroit meilleur__  
__**Because of you**_

_Grâce à toi_

Christopher sortit de son bureau et s'installa au piano. C'était un fait suffisamment étonnant pour qu'elle relève la tête de son livre. En deux ans de vie commune, c'était la première fois qu'il jouait. Elle le regarda étonné. D'une voix douce et grave, il chanta. Elinor savait par Mrs. Jennings qu'il jouait fort bien du piano mais, elle était complètement sous le charme.

_**You are my strength when I was weak**_

_Tu es ma force quand j'étais faible__  
__**You are my voice when I couldn't speak**_

_Tu es ma voix quand je ne pouvais pas parler__  
__**You are my eyes when I couldn't see**_

_Tu es mes yeux quand je ne pouvais pas voir__  
__**You saw the best there was in me**_

_Tu as vu le meilleur au fond de moi__  
__**Lifted me up when I couldn't reach**_

_M'as soulevé quand je ne pouvais pas atteindre__  
__**You gave me faith 'coz you believed**_

_Tu m'as donné la foi car tu croyais__  
__**I'm everything I am**_

_Je suis ce que je suis__  
__**Because you loved me**_

_Parce que tu m'as aimé_

***

Quand il eut fini, il la regarda doucement, ses yeux fixés sur lui, le livre gisait sur le sol abandonné. Des larmes perlaient à ses yeux. Il se leva et s'accroupit devant elle. D'un geste tendre, il sécha les larmes qui coulaient sur ses joues et ramassa le livre.

_ Je le pensais vraiment. Ces mots n'arriveront jamais à exprimer tout ce que je ressens. Le bonheur que tu m'as donné, notre famille, tout.

Il l'embrassa et sans que leurs bouches ne se séparent, Elinor se leva faisant à nouveau tomber le livre. Christopher la serra dans ses bras en faisant attention à son ventre. Il commençait à se voir doucement, il tendait le tissu de sa robe, mais, il fallait bien regarder. Ils s'écartèrent vivement.

_ Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? demanda-t-il inquiet en la voyant portait une main à son ventre.

_ Il vient de donner un coup de pied, ce n'est pas grave. Rassure-toi.

_ Certaine ?

Pour toute réponse, elle l'embrassa. Ils reprirent les choses où ils en étaient quand William entrait.

_ Mrs. Dashwood, Miss Margaret, Mr et Mrs Willoughby.

Christopher s'écarta à regret d'Elinor qui remit sa robe en place de façon à cacher son ventre. Une fois les politesses échangées, tout le monde s'assit, Christopher à côté de sa femme qui lui tenait la main.

_ Es-tu sûre de bien te porter ? lui demanda Mrs Dashwood. Tu es bien pâle.

_ Je vais bien, maman. Ne vous en faites dont pas. Je me suis surmenée un peu cette semaine, il y avait tant de chose à faire. Mais, je vous promets de me reposer.

_ Votre fille n'en fait qu'à sa tête, ajouta Christopher, j'ai tenté de la laisser se reposer ce matin, mais elle a refusé.

_ Il faut faire preuve d'autorité, intervint Willoughby, même si j'avoue qu'avec Marianne cela ne fonctionne pas forcément.

Bientôt, ils furent rejoins par Edward et Lucy. Les derniers furent bien évidemment Sir John, Mrs. Jennings et sa fille. Mrs. Palmer arriva avec ses deux enfants.

_ Ma gouvernante est malade ! s'exclama-t-elle. Je ne pouvais pas les laisser à Cleveland seuls.

_ Ne vous en faites pas Mrs. Palmer, je vais aller chercher notre gouvernante. Elle pourra s'occuper de Thomas et de Rose.

Elinor se leva sous le regard intrigué de sa mère qui la fixait étrangement. Christopher engagea la conversation avec elle pour la détourner.

_ Nous avons entendu du piano en arrivant, fit Marianne. Jouiez-vous ?

_ Oui, fut la réponse. De temps en temps, bien que j'ai cessé d'en jouer quand je vous ai entendue la première fois. Moi qui me considérais comme un bon pianiste, j'ai été dépassé.

_ Que jouiez-vous, je n'ai pas reconnu l'air ?

_ C'est un morceau que j'ai composé. Mais, la partition est dans ma tête ajouta-t-il en la voyant ouvrir la bouche interrogatrice.

_ Mon cher Brandon, déclara Sir John avec un air de conspirateur, l'inspiration semble vous être revenue. Et je ne demanderais pas grâce à qui.

Christopher sourit au moment où Elinor annonçait le repas. Il accompagna ses invités pendant que Charlotte Palmer partait avec sa femme pour confier les enfants à leur gouvernante. Elles revinrent toutes deux rapidement. Elinor s'assit à la droite de son mari qui lui effleura discrètement le bras inquiet de son teint pâle.

***

Elinor se contenta de jouer son rôle de manière automatique la tête ailleurs. Ses pensées fixaient sur son mari. Christopher semblait être un autre homme depuis leur mariage, il était plus libre plus souriant, il parlait plus facilement de lui laissant s'exprimer ses sentiments.

_**You are my strength when I was weak**_

_Tu es ma force quand j'étais faible__  
__**You are my voice when I couldn't speak**_

_Tu es ma voix quand je ne pouvais pas parler__  
__**You are my eyes when I couldn't see**_

_Tu es mes yeux quand je ne pouvais pas voir__  
__**You saw the best there was in me**_

_Tu as vu le meilleur au fond de moi__  
__**Lifted me up when I couldn't reach**_

_M'as soulevée quand je ne pouvais pas atteindre__  
__**You gave me faith 'coz you believed**_

_Tu m'as donnée la foi car tu croyais__  
__**I'm everything I am**_

_Je suis ce que je suis__  
__**Because you loved me**_

_Parce que tu m'as aimée_

***

Sous la table, une main tendre vint serrer la sienne, elle sursauta.

_ Mrs Brandon, lui demanda Mrs. Jennings, êtes-vous certaine d'aller bien ? Vous semblez distraite. Peut-être devriez-vous la laisser dormir Brandon.

Christopher répondit que si elle le désirai,t elle pouvait dormir, mais qu'elle refusait.

_ Alors, fit soudain Marianne alors que le dessert venait d'être servi et qu'ils allaient se mettre dans le salon pour le digestif. Pourquoi sommes-nous là ?

Les époux Brandon se regardèrent un bref instant puis voyant qu'Elinor ne semblait pas disposée à parler, il commença :

_ Eh bien, voilà, Elinor et moi avons beaucoup parlé et nous nous sommes dit que nous ne pouvions pas garder cela pour nous plus longtemps et qu'un jour où l'autre vous finiriez pas vous en rendre compte. Nous vous avons réuni ici pour vous dire….

Il s'interrompit brusquement, la main de sa femme qu'il tenait se crispait. Elle le rassura d'un regard.

_ Vous dire, reprit-il après un instant d'hésitation que nous allons être parents. Elinor attend un enfant.

Ce fut une explosion de joie de la part de tous. Chacun voulait serrer dans ses bras les heureux futurs parents.

_ Depuis combien de temps le savez-vous ?

_ Trois mois, répondit Elinor, mais cela j'en suis à cinq et demi mois selon le Dr Harris.

_ Depuis tout ce temps vous ne nous en avez rien dit ! s'exclama Mrs. Dashwood.

_ Nous voulions en être certains. Répondit sa fille. Si… je… nous préférions garder cela pour nous.

_ Ceci explique cela. Fit Sir John, je vous trouvais un peu pâle, Mrs. Brandon, maintenant, je sais pourquoi.

_ Il faut du repos. Ajouta Mrs. Palmer. Il n'y a que cela.

_ Je ne suis pas en sucre, répondit Elinor. Christopher essaie tant bien que mal de me faire obéir mais, je suis plus têtue.

_ C'est peu de le dire. Fit son mari fermement mais le regard dont il l'enveloppa démentaient ses paroles.

***

Ils discutèrent un peu puis, les hommes sortirent pour aller admirer la nouvelle jument qu'il avait achetée pour Elinor quand elle pourrait monter de nouveau. Ils en profitèrent pour faire sortir les chiens restaient enfermés par cet après-midi morose.

_ Je suis heureux de votre bonheur. Fit Sir John à son ami. Je vous ai connu si sombre que je m'étonne de vous voir ainsi.

_ Ce que je suis, fit Christopher, je le lui dois. Elinor m'a aidé à remonter la pente, comme je l'ai fait pour elle. Je suis heureux. Parfois, le matin, je la regarde dormir, j'ai peur d'un jour tout cela finisse, mais quand elle se réveille, j'oublie tout sauf elle.

_**You are my strength when I was weak**_

_Tu es ma force quand j'étais faible__  
__**You are my voice when I couldn't speak**_

_Tu es ma voix quand je ne pouvais pas parler__  
__**You are my eyes when I couldn't see**_

_Tu es mes yeux quand je ne pouvais pas voir__  
__**You saw the best there was in me**_

_Tu as vu le meilleur au fond de moi_

Ils marchèrent un peu parlant de tout de rien. Comme de vieux amis, une famille. Bien que tous différents, ils formaient une famille. Vivant indépendamment, les Palmer à Cleveland, Sir John et sa belle-mère à Barton avec Mrs. Dashwood et Margaret, les Willoughby à Combemagna, les Ferrars à Delaford au village où Edward s'occupait de la cure de ses terres et Elinor et lui ici à Delaford, mais à chaque occasion, ils se réunissaient pour le plaisir d'être ensemble.

***

Les femmes vaquaient à des occupations, Mrs. Jennings, Mrs. Dashwood, Mrs. Palmer et Lucy jouaient aux cartes pendant que plongée dans son atlas, Margaret préparait une prochaine excursion aux Indes. Marianne s'était mise au piano et Elinor peignait un portrait de son mari son sujet favori, bien qu'il n'ait jamais voulu poser pour elle. Elle brossait son portrait d'après ses souvenirs. Arrêtant un instant son geste, elle promena son regard sur le salon. Elle se leva un instant pour dégourdir ses jambes et alla devant la fenêtre, elle laissa ses yeux vagabondait sur le par cet par de là le mur sur les collines, ses pensées dérivaient sur son enfant, elle posa une main instinctive sur son ventre arrondit où elle sentait les mouvements de son bébé. Elle l'aimait déjà tout comme elle aimait son père. Elle repensa à ses mois de souffrance, de tristesse. Ils étaient si loin qu'ils semblaient faire partie d'une autre vie. Elle se souvint de la seconde visite qu'Edward et sa femme leur avaient faite peu de temps après ses fiançailles, il venait d'être déshérité et même sa sœur refusait de l'aider, ce qu'il pouvait comprendre puisque sa mère venait de partager sa fortune entre son frère Robert et elle. Christopher leur avait alors proposé, la cure de Delaford, le pasteur décédé quelques années avant l'avait laissée sans succession et il n'avait pas le temps. Il avait agi par amour pour Elinor qui était triste de la situation de son ancien amour et qui refusait de le voir partir. Elle lui devait son bonheur, sa vie. Il lui avait montrée que la vie change, que les gens changent, les sentiments aussi, sauf certains. Leur amour était toujours le même qu'au premier jour. Deux ans de mariage. Ils les fêteraient en mars. Leur enfant serait un cadeau. Une bénédiction.

_**You lifted me up when I couldn't reach**_

_Tu m'as soulevée quand je ne pouvais pas atteindre__  
__**You gave me faith 'coz you believed**_

_Tu m'as donné la foi car tu croyais__  
__**I'm everything I am**_

_Je suis ce que je suis__  
__**Because you loved me**_

_Parce que tu m'as aimée_

***

« '_ Il pleut. Commenta soudain Margaret en se levant pour s'approcher de la fenêtre. Je me demande où sont allés Christopher et Sir John.

_ Sûrement à l'écurie, Christopher a récemment acquis des chevaux. Une très belle jument noire comme le sien. Il voulait également leur montrer les réparations du mur est. La dernière tempête l'avait détruit. Je doute qu'ils soient allés à la serre, il n'y va que très rarement.

Avisant la cheminée, Elinor alla remettre une bûche ou deux quand elle ne put retenir un petit cri. Elle se redressa et tant bien que mal alla s'asseoir sur le canapé.

_ Que se passe-t-il ? demanda Mrs. Dashwood.

_ Ce n'est rien, un coup de pied, ce n'est pas le premier, et il ne sera pas le dernier. Après avoir repris son souffle, elle remit une autre bûche et retourna peindre. Les hommes rentrèrent peu avant le thé, trempés jusqu'au os.

_ Décidément, nous aurions dû atteindre pour organiser ce repas. Fit Elinor en voyant son époux gouttait sur le sol.

_ Et tu aurais fini par nous en parler quand tu ne pouvais plus cacher ton ventre ? rétorqua Marianne.

Sa sœur lui sourit. Elle sortit pour aller chercher un châle pour sa mère et pour elle-même, Christopher la suivit.

_ Ca va ? Ta mère vient de me dire que tu t'étais sentie mal ?

_ Ce n'est rien rassure-toi. Un coup de pied. Cesse de t'inquiéter pour moi.

Il la prit dans ses bras et la serra contre lui.

_ Tu es ce que j'ai de plus cher. Murmura-t-il tout contre ses cheveux. Sans toi, je ne suis plus rien.

Ils prolongèrent leur baiser et restèrent longtemps enlacés en silence dans le couloir. Puis reprenant pied dans la réalité, ils se séparèrent.

_**I'm everything I am**_

_Je suis ce que je suis__  
__**Because you loved me**_

_Parce que tu m'as aimé_


End file.
